Tácticas
by Karkstrek
Summary: - Desafío, eh... - Si, y para que logres tu objetivo, contarás con nuestra ayuda -Le sonríe mientras señala su celular-/Ese día, Luffy llegó a la conclusión de no confiar en sus amigos (ni familia) para cosas tan personales, como su reciente atracción a cierta persona, pues estos solo querían ver el mundo arder./ AceLu
1. Prólogo: Preguntas y respuestas

**One Piece no es mío.**

* * *

 **Tácticas**

 **Preguntas y respuestas.**

\- No, Luffy, no. Hacer eso es demasiado, incluso para ti.

\- Pero Nami -El susodicho se queja- No sé qué más hacer. Creo que es mejor hacerlo directamente.

\- ¡No lo entiendes! -El golpe en la mesa, causado por las manos de la pelirroja, hacen que el moreno se sobresalte- Considéralo un desafío -Dice más calmada-

\- Desafío, eh...

\- Si, y para que logres tu objetivo, contarás con nuestra ayuda -Le sonríe mientras señala su celular-

Había escogido ese día para contar sus penas a sus amigos, siendo que todos estaban ocupados en sus diferentes cosas habían acordado realizar una videollamada.

\- Es como dice ella, Luffy -La voz suave de su más pequeño amigo le confirma lo que la pelirroja acaba de decir-

\- Si, tienes todo nuestro apoyo.

\- Yo tengo algunas súper tácticas, que tal vez te puedan servir.

\- Ustedes no saben nada de cortejo, idiotas.

\- ¿Y tú sí, no, cocinero del amor?

\- Como nuestra querida Nami dijo, Luffy, tienes nuestra ayuda.

\- Señorito Luffy, haremos que esa persona le muestre sus panties.

Se siguen escuchando discusiones en el fondo, sabe que sus amigos le apoyan, pero de verdad, no tiene idea de por dónde empezar.

\- Lo sé, chicos, lo sé. Pero, enserio no sé por dónde o como empezar.

\- Pero si es muy fácil -La sonrisa de la pelirroja se ha ensanchado más-

\- ¿Cómo? -La respuesta le asusta al ver a la pelirroja, y escuchar la risita de su arqueóloga favorita-

\- Mañana nos reuniremos en el café frente al local de Franky -Escucha en el fondo-

\- Será una súper reunión -Confirma-

El moreno asiente, no sabe que más decir, la pelirroja, satisfecha finaliza la llama con un 'Hasta mañana'

\- Luffy~ no me has dicho quién es 'la' afortunada -A lo largo de los años ha aprendido a identificar el sarcasmo y los diferentes tonos de voz en todos sus amigos-

\- No es necesario que lo sepas, Nami. -Salida, salida, salida, ventana-

\- Pero Lu~ es importante para saber qué tipo de tácticas usaremos -Su planes de escape se ven frustrados por el agarre en su muñeca-

\- Preferiría decirlo cuando todos estemos juntos -Tal vez no lo haga, no, espera no tener que decirlo-

\- Heh, como quieras -Empieza a recoger sus cosas- Bueno, tengo que irme, quede de ir con Vivi a comprar unas cosas -Se para frente al moreno- Hasta mañana Luffy -Se inclina un poco para besar la mejilla de su amigo a manera de despedida-

\- Adiós.

El moreno espera que la pelirroja desaparezca completamente del lugar para sacar su celular, observar la hora y verificar que no haya nada nuevo.

Sin tener nada que hacer decide pasear, no tiene que preocuparse, pues su padre y su abuelo salieron a una de sus típicas competencias, no recuerda si es día de bolos o de salir a tomar. Nada de qué preocuparse.

Maldice a todos y cada uno de los dioses existentes, así como a las otras deidades. En su recorrido terminó en el taller Fransopp donde fue hostigado hasta el cansancio con una variedad de preguntas desde: '¿Cómo se llama?' hasta '¿Es mayor que tú? No importa si lo es, Robin y yo llevamos tiempo saliendo, es súper normal'.

Al final, huyó con la excusa: 'Sería injusto para los demás que les contase algo a ustedes antes'.

Así, llegó aproximadamente a su casa a las 7:43, siendo muy temprano y sin tener nada que hacer.

Si, definitivamente todo es culpa de Nami, con ese pensamiento en mente recuerda la sucesión de los hechos hasta ese punto mientras se acomoda mejor en el sillón.

* * *

 ** _Hace aproximadamente 2 semanas._**

Nami los había reunido en el lugar habitual, habían pedido bebidas y aperitivos para todos mientras platicaban. Ya suponían para que los había reunido la pelirroja, siendo esa época del mes que todos temían.

Tras la pregunta de cada mes, la mayoría se había negado, incluso Chopper, que casi siempre accedía a ir con ella.

Luffy estaba pensando en un buen plan de escape, tardó 15 segundos más de lo normal, como generalmente lo hacía, dándole ventaja a Nami.

La enorme sonrisa en la cara de su amiga no indicaba nada bueno.

\- Bueno~ Luffy, nos vemos el viernes a las 5, pasaré a tu casa por ti.

Y así, había sido sacrificado. Con la excusa: 'Nami es un peligro para todos esos pobres vendedores, no puede ir sola'.

Las cosas habían salido relativamente bien, Nami, fuera de todo sentido común, había comprado muy pocas cosas y ni siquiera había intentado regatear, aun cuando algunos de sus vendedores conocidos la habían visto raro, ya preparados y acostumbrados a su forma de comprar.

Descansaban un poco frente a una tienda de cosméticos, para buena suerte del moreno, esta estaba junto a una de aperitivos, platicaban trivialidades mientras se terminaban lo que habían comprado. De un momento a otro, Nami se puso completamente sería, observando al menor mientras este se ponía cada vez más nervioso, y es que, con amigas como Nami no se sabe que esperar.

\- Sé que estas escondiendo algo -Había sido apenas un murmullo, lo suficientemente alto para que el moreno se alertara-

\- ¿Eh?

\- Si, me di cuenta hace 10 minutos.

Siente un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, no ha hecho nada sospechoso que pueda alertar así a Nami, rayos, si todo había parecido normal.

Le regañara por la vez que utilizó su clip favorito para entregar su trabajo de Biología, o le recriminará haberse comido su almuerzo antes de la clase de física. O tal vez-

\- Pero no te preocupes, yo entiendo que estés en esa edad.

No puede evitar fruncir un poco el ceño, ha perdido el hilo de la conversación, osea, ¿No lo va a regañar?

No dice nada, sólo observa a la pelirroja y las intenciones que pueda tener hacia su persona.

\- Esta bien Luffy, enamorarse y verse interesado en alguien es de lo más normal -Una de sus manos se ve atrapada en una más pálida- Me aseguraré de que todo salga bien -Dice mientras acaricia de forma 'tranquilizadora' sus nudillos dándole una sonrisa para nada tranquilizadora-

\- Nami -No sabe que sentir, está nervioso por las insinuaciones de la contraria y a la vez está feliz que se preocupe por él- No sé de qué hables -Pero sinceramente, Nami nunca se comporta así-

\- Pero Luffy~, si sabes muy bien de que hablo -La mirada de la contraria le hace sentirse aún más nervioso, recuerda al tío Rayleigh dándole una lección sobre eso- Bueno, puede que necesites ayuda para comprender lo que digo.

Detesta que los demás se pongan a divagar cuando a él le recriminan eso.

\- En fin -Dice de repente, sobresaltando al menor- Creó que deberías empezar contándome sobre él.

Su mente queda completamente en blanco, le han descubierto, está perdido, se quedara sin amigos y tendrá que volver a entrenar con Rayleigh e Ivankov. Definitivamente no quiere volver a eso. No puede evitar ponerse nervioso y un poco (muy) paranoico al escuchar las palabras de su amiga.

\- N-Nami, no se de quien hables -Lo mejor en este tipo de casos es fingir demencia-

\- Luffy -La pálida mano aprieta la suya un poco más fuerte- No tienes nada que temer, somos amigos.

Esta jodido. Nami sabe jugar sucio.

\- Enserio Nami, no se de quien hables -Finge demencia, finge demencia-

\- Claro que lo sabes, pero necesito más detalles.

\- Nami, enserio, ¿De qué hablas?

\- Luffy, por tu bien y el de todos tus amigos, necesito, no, necesitamos saber los detalles -Le mira seria- ¿Sabes lo difícil que es para nosotros verte suspirar casi todo el tiempo mientras contemplas la nada? -No lo había visto de esa manera...-

\- Me estás asustando.

\- Hemos acordado ayudarte, queremos que seas feliz, así como tu nos has hecho felices a nosotros. -Le sonríe de una manera tan nostálgica que considera contarle de principio a fin todo-

\- Pues -Se arrepiente apenas empezar, la joven ha puesto la cara que pone cuando ve descuentos-

\- Vamos, continúa.

\- No.

Tras ver sus planes frustrados, la pelirroja comienza a zarandear al moreno, sacudiendo con tal fuerza su cuerpo, haciendo que su cabeza rebote.

\- Ya, me rindo -Admite tras un buen tiempo-

\- Lo hago por tu bien -Le abraza con todas sus fuerzas, apretando sus pechos en la cara contraria-

Las muestras de afectó nunca le han preocupado, contrario a ello, le encantan, le gusta el calorcito en su pecho cuando alguien le demuestra afecto más cuando es una persona muy allegada a él.

Sin embargo, le molesta no poder respirar.

Da golpecitos en la cintura de su amiga, esperando que capte la indirecta y le suelte.

La joven sólo le aprieta un poco más fuerte.

Tras una larga sesión de asfixia, el moreno sucumbe a la joven, aceptando contarle lo referente a 'él' siempre y cuando sea con todos sus amigos, comida (y una buena ruta de escape).

* * *

 _ **Presente.**_

Aún se pregunta cómo es que Nami descubrió tan rápido su secreto, y como rayos supo que era un 'él'. Pero bueno, es normal que se conozcan así de bien después de todos estos años, él también sabe leer a sus amigos.

Le molesta un poco que se metan en sus cosas, sin duda pensaba morir con el dichoso secreto, pero bueno, la vida tiene otros planes y al parecer estos involucran a sus amigos.

Siente las vibraciones de su teléfono y la fastidiosa melodía que indica la llegada de un mensaje (recuerda porque siempre lo tiene en vibrador y sin tono, cuando escucha dicha melodía), desbloquea el aparato y se encuentra con un mensaje.

 _Si Nami pregunta, estoy contigo._

 _R. Z._

Entiende porque Zoro le sigue mandando mensajes de ese tipo, el también buscaría el apoyo de alguien cada vez que quisiera tiempo a solas con su pareja. Pero enserio, ya todos saben lo que pasa entre el cocinero y el, no entiende porque han de seguir ocultándolo, Zoro ahorraría mucho dinero evitando mandar mensajes cada vez que necesite que alguien le cubra.

Son aproximadamente las 9 cuando decide tomar algo ligero para cenar e ir a su cuarto pues no se siente con ganas de comer algo en forma, sin embargo, espera que su abuelo y su padre hayan respetado el flan que dejó en la mañana.

Su día ha tomado un rumbo decente cuando se encuentra con el dichoso flan en el refrigerador, está intacto, justo como lo dejó.

Para las 10 ha finalizado su flan, decidiendo que es mejor ir a dormir y prepararse para todo el estrés mental del día siguiente. Esta casi seguro que Nami obligará a alguien a ir por él y no podrá hacer nada para evitarlo.

Se recuesta en su cama, viendo repeticiones de series hasta quedarse dormido.

* * *

Está muerto.

Nami le ha estado gritando por más de 15 minutos a través del teléfono, pero, sinceramente es culpa de la pelirroja no especificar la hora a la que iban a reunirse, no es su culpa que justamente la noche anterior hayan pasado un maratón de los últimos capítulos de su serie de piratas favorita. Nami debe entender que sería _blasfemo_ no haberlos visto.

\- ¡Si te hubieses levantado más temprano ya estaríamos todos juntos! -Los gritos continúan cuando llega a la cocina-

No puede evitar bostezar y rascarse un poco la cabeza, ha desarrollado la habilidad para soportar los gritos de Nami tan temprano en la mañana.

\- ¡No bosteces Luffy! -El regaño le detiene en seco- ¡Robin muy amablemente va a ir por ti, estará allí en 3 minutos!

\- Si, Nami -Cuelga-

Las miradas de su abuelo y padre le perforan la espalda.

\- Hijo, tu decisión fue sabía al decidir que las mujeres no eran lo tuyo -La voz de su padre le hace girarse para observarlo mejor-

Los tres se encuentran aún en pijama, la marca de la almohada aún es visible en su cabello, verificando que se han despertado casi a la misma hora. Garp con sus masculinas pantuflas de conejitos y Dragon con su camisa estampada de dragones.

\- Si todas se comportarán un poco más como Vivi, el mundo sería mejor -Su abuelo adora a Vivi, siendo la única 'jovencita decente' en su grupo de amigos- No quiero saber cómo es que el joven Franky cayó en las redes de Robin. -Luffy considera que es al revés, siendo Robin la que 'cayó' en las redes del peliazul, pobre-

El humo de los cafés, junto a las voces de sus cuidadores le distrae, se sobresalta al escuchar los toques en la puerta principal.

\- Llegaron por ti -La manera en que su padre lo dice le recuerda a una de las típicas sentencias de muerte, nada alejado de la realidad-

\- Recuérdanos Luffy, por qué vas a salir hoy, domingo, tan temprano con tus amigos sin haber desayunado aún -Su abuelo está sonriendo, Luffy sabe que él sabe, posiblemente su padre ya también lo sepa- ¿Al fin se dieron cuenta de tus malos gustos?

Sus mejillas se calientan mientras frunce el ceño, sabe que ni a su abuelo ni a su padre les gusta la idea de dejarlo en las 'garras' de alguien desconocido. Pero menos les agrada la idea (Menos a su abuelo) de dejarlo en las 'garras' de alguien a quién conocen prácticamente de toda la vida.

\- Es cierto, ¿hijo?

Decide que lo mejor es no contestar e irse a arreglar. La risa de su abuelo no le sorprende en lo más mínimo.

Para cuando baja, vestido con la ropa menos formal y cómoda que tiene (sandalias, shorts y una camiseta roja) se encuentra con Robin, charlando sobre cualquier cosa histórica con su padre y abuelo.

Los tres se empezaron a conocer tras varios cafés y charlas referentes a hechos históricos (incluyendo un poco de historia familiar) desde aquella vez que Luffy 'accidentalmente' se quedó dormido en la bañera.

\- Oh, Luffy -Le saluda con una ligera sonrisa para dirigir su atención a los mayores de nuevo- Fue un gusto saludarlos, hasta luego.

Salen de la casa cuando Luffy se despide y ambos cuidadores le niegan a Robin recoger la taza de su café causando una sonrisa en esta a manera de agradecimiento.

Fuera de su casa, justo en frente del coche de su padre está el de Robin, es una de esas camionetas familiares de color azul oscuro. La morena la compró tras vender su coche individual, presentándosela a todos de la manera más bonita: 'Somos una familia grande, no íbamos a caber todos en mi viejo auto'. Ese día todos la abrazaron, algunos lloraron de felicidad, otros le dieron las gracias a su manera. (Luffy la invitó a comer).

Luffy se encuentra en el asiento de copiloto, ha bajado el espejo y se está observando mientras Robin acomoda su bolso y enciende el auto.

Delinea con sus dedos la cicatriz bajo su ojo, no fue una de sus mejores ideas ni nada por el estilo, pero le recuerda cosas bonitas y con eso basta. Repara en las ojeras que tiene, definitivamente no debió ver todo el maratón.

\- Puedo cubrirlas, si quieres -La morena no ha arrancado el auto, se ha quedado observando a su acompañante, el cual luce casa vez más preocupado por su aspecto-

\- No es necesario, Robin.

\- Gira un poco -Ya ha sacado corrector y un poco de maquillaje para cubrirle el rostro-

Puede que los otros no se den cuenta, pero ella considera que es su obligación notar los pequeños cambios en las actitudes o estados de ánimo de ellos, por ello, comenzó a observar al moreno más de lo regular, notó de a poco, como este ponía más empeño en el cómo lucía, vigilando que su apariencia fuese agradable y presentable, si bien no había sido un cambio tan drástico ni notorio, el moreno acomodaba mucho más su cabello, revisaba constantemente su cara en busca de cosas fuera de lugar.

Lo había considerado normal, como una acto de madurez por parte del moreno al verse más interesado en su persona, hasta aquel fatídico día que salieron todos a comer y él, sólo, SÓLO, se había comido una porción de carne, no pidió nada más, ni siquiera postre. Claro que todos se dieron cuenta, pero creyeron en la excusa barata del menor: 'Comí con el abuelo antes de venir aquí'.

La morena preocupada había hablado con Nami, llegando a la conclusión de que, o tenía una muy grave enfermedad, o estaba interesado en alguien (lo cual sería mucho más raro, conociendo la asexualidad del joven). Por ello, habían puesto en marcha el plan de Nami, donde todos se negaban a ir con ella, dejándola a solas con el menor.

Las sospechas sobre alguien captando la atención del joven fueron confirmadas cuando se puso nervioso en la llamada del día anterior.

Finaliza la aplicación del maquillaje, ha cubierto las ojeras solamente, su amigo ya es demasiado guapo y no necesita nada más.

Recuerda a Dragon hablándole de los 'malos gustos' de su hijo, ya tiene sus sospechas y suposiciones sobre quién podrá ser el objeto de atracción del moreno, está feliz, muy feliz por él.

Y más le vale a la afortunada persona hacer feliz a su amigo, de lo contrario, Roma arderá.

\- Listo -Retira sus manos de la cara del otro, reanudando la tarea que se le encomendó-

\- Robin. -Su mirada está fija en el camino, justo como la de ella- ¿Soy atractivo?

\- ¿Por qué la pregunta? -Observa al menor a través del espejo del centro, la pregunta le sorprende-

\- Nadie me ha dicho nunca que lo sea.

Por un lado está contenta de que su amigo empiece a experimentar ese tipo de amor, por otro lado, le duele saber el cambio que su joven amigo debe estar pasando, todos los dilemas morales y las cuestiones sobre su persona que puedan llegar a generarse.

\- Luffy, eres muy atractivo. -Le dice mientras le sonríe-

\- No cuenta si lo dices tú, Robin, las madres siempre les dicen eso a sus hijos. -La observa realizar el movimiento de cejas característico de cuando algo la sorprende mucho-

Cae en cuenta de que dijo algo que no debía decir. Rayos.

\- Olvida lo que dije. -Vuelve a fijar su mirada en el camino, rogando que la morena no le haya escuchado-

El auto se detiene muy bruscamente, y para cuando intenta hacerse una idea de lo que pasa, la morena está besando su frente mientras lo estruja entre sus brazos.

\- Nope.

Tanto el murmullo como el abrazo son tan efímeros y espontáneos que cuando quiere corresponder, ya se encuentran estacionándose.

Han aparcado a unos metros del café, no muy lejos ni muy cerca, sólo lo suficiente.

Emprenden el corto recorrido hacia el café en alguna especie de marcha fúnebre, el menor como la víctima y la morena como su verdugo. Nada alejado de la realidad.

Tras entrar al café van a la mesa de siempre, puede distinguir el cabello de Nami y el de Franky no presta mucha atención pero supone que los otros posiblemente no han llegado, o se han perdido (Zoro).

\- ¿Qué clase de persona le cuelga a sus queridos amigos a media llamada? -La pelirroja no hace esperar sus regaños-

\- Hola a ti también, Nami -Intenta ignorarla-

\- Hey, Luffy, te hemos pedido el súper especial de muffins -Dice el peliazul tras ayudar a su novia a acomodarse señalando con su mano libre la bandeja-

\- Gracias Franky -Ya puede sentir la saliva acumulándose en su boca-

\- ¡No! -Espeta la pelirroja después de que el moreno intentase tomar uno de los muffins- No vas a comer nada, a menos que tus respuestas sean satisfactorias y reales.

O Nami es muy mala, o él hizo cosas muy malas en sus vidas pasadas.

\- Pero Nami~

\- ¡No!

\- Luffy, ¿Quieres? -Su pequeño amigo se ha levantado de su asiento con el rosado dulce en sus manos-

\- ¿Estás conspirando, Chopper?

\- ¡Claro que no! Pero lo más seguro es que Luffy no haya desayunado.

La pelirroja considera un momento las palabras del menor, tras suspirar pesadamente asiente para sí misma y toma uno de los muffins colocándolo frente al moreno.

\- Come, pero sólo ese.

Y el moreno lo hace, sucumbe a su hambre como siempre.

\- Sólo faltan Zoro y Usopp.

\- Vienen entrando.

Y es tal como dice el rubio, ambos entran, saludando y haciendo su pedido.

Para cuando les llevan sus respectivos pedidos, ya han platicado de todo lo que han hecho en lo que va del día, cosas irrelevantes y triviales.

El moreno tiene fe en que sea una de sus típicas reuniones, sin nada importante.

\- Ya estamos todos, así que empecemos con los negocios. -La pelirroja parece el capo de alguna familia mafiosa, solo le falta el gato y vestir un traje-

Con un movimiento de muñeca de la pelirroja, la camarera se acerca con la bandeja prometida de muffins, colocándola por orden de la joven frente al moreno.

\- Ya conoces las reglas Luffy.

Y empieza la tortura.

Al parecer ya se habían puesto de acuerdo en el orden para preguntarle.

\- ¿Conocemos a la persona? -Es la pregunta de su más joven amigos-

\- Algo así. -Va a tomar un muffin, pero la mirada de la pelirroja le dice lo contrario, respuestas satisfactorias, se recuerda- No tanto como yo.

Le dejan tomar uno, esperando a que lo termine para continuar con la sesión.

\- Bien, ¿Es hermosa? -Tres personas han golpeado a su rubio amigo- Necesito saberlo -Alega-

\- Todavía no puedes hacerle esa pregunta, prueba con otra -Le dice Usopp-

Tras un largo y doloroso suspiro vuelve a preguntar.

\- ¿Es una chica? ¿Es hermosa?

La pelirroja decide dejarlo pasar, harta de siquiera intentar controlar los instintos del rubio.

Sabe que se arrepentirá de esta poco inusual reunión, pero ya no le queda nada, sólo aceptar su inminente destino, siempre puede ir con Sabo y con su padre a trabajar.

\- No es una chica -Su voz es tan baja que apenas el puede escucharla, no ve a sus amigos, pues su vista esta baja-

\- Págame Usopp. -La voz de su amigo peliverde le saca de sus pensamientos-

\- ¡Ustedes deberían pagarme a mí!

La discusión entre sus dos amigos y la pelirroja se prolonga lo suficiente para que Robin le de dos de esos deliciosos postres haciéndole una seña para que no diga nada.

\- Debe ser un súper chico para que tu te fijes en él.

\- Si...

El resto de sus amigos le observa con una sonrisa. No puede evitar hacerlo el también.

\- Luffy. ¿Nos lo presentarías? -Es la voz del peliverede-

\- Ya lo he hecho.

Puede ver como varios de sus amigos se muestran sorprendidos, mientras Robin y Zoro sonríen a su manera.

\- ¿Quién es? -Es la pregunta de Usopp-

El moreno no puede evitar sentirse nervioso, sólo su progenitor y su abuelo saben quién es.

\- Ya le conoces...

\- Luffy, conocemos a varios de tus amigos, podría ser cualquiera.

El muffin en la mano de la pelirroja llama su atención, sabe que eso es muy bajo, incluso para ella, sin embargo, ese es de frambuesa y no ha probado el de frambuesa.

\- Se los diré al final.

Y al parecer es una respuesta satisfactoria, pues han puesto en sus manos el santo grial.

\- Señorito Luffy -La voz del músico le distrae de su comestible tarea- ¿Por qué no nos lo querías decir?

Siente las miradas de todos sus amigos sobre él, esperando una respuesta y/o reacción de su parte.

\- No sabía que les interesaría.

Está mintiendo, sabe que les interesaría, no se los dijo por miedo al inminente rechazo, cosa con la que no podría lidiar.

Sus amigos optan por no decir nada, continuando con el asalto de preguntas.

\- Mi turno, ¿Desde cuándo te sientes así?

\- No entiendo.

\- Osea, ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que sentías algo por él?

\- Yo siempre he sentido algo por él, siento algo por ustedes también.

La pelirroja suspira y le da un muffin. Sabe que debió preguntar algo más directo.

\- Yo también tengo una pregunta, es la más maravillosa ¿Le gustan los barcos?

Todos observan como al moreno se le iluminan los ojos, y pasa lo inevitable, empieza a hablar sin parar a tomar aire, habla hasta el hartazgo de barcos, piratas, de todo lo relacionado a ello, habla de los gustos del otro y su preferencia por las tripulaciones grandes.

Robin está preparada para obtener la respuesta más esperada por todos.

Espera a que el moreno finalice con su monólogo.

\- Luffy, ¿Quién es? -Le pregunta con una sonrisa, sabe por el padre y el abuelo del moreno quien es, sin embargo, cree que los demás también tienen derecho a saber, y ella prefiere que el moreno lo confirme-

\- Uhm.

\- No nos vamos a reír ni a molestar, Luffy -Es la voz de Zoro la que le hace considerar la respuesta-

\- Pero por favor, no digas que es ese idiota de Crocodile -Usopp pone en claro sus pensamientos- Si es el, no digas nada, por favor.

No puede evitar reír ante dichas palabras, Crocodile no se acerca ni un poco a lo atractivo de él.

\- Oye, no estoy bromeando -Le zarandea un poco- Lo digo en serio Luffy, ese tipo no me agrada.

\- No, no es Crocodile -Ha dejado de reírse para contestar, aún conserva una ligera sonrisa-

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Ya lo conocen -Enserio. Lo ha estado diciendo desde el primer momento, ¿por qué no le entienden?-

\- Puede que sea cierto, como puede que no, así que contesta.

Oh, rayos.

\- Saben, tengo que irme, mi abuelo me dijo que me iba a llevar con su amigo Sengoku.

\- Tu padre dijo que te regresáramos a las 9 -Robin le interrumpe-

\- Oh...

Definitivamente todas sus personas de confianza conspiran contra él.

\- No entiendo porque haces tanto alboroto para decir un nombre. -El moreno puede reclamarle eso y muchas otras cosas al peliverde-

\- Luffy, a partir de ahora, el tiempo en que tardes en decirlo disminuirá o en su defecto, aumentará tus deudas -La pelirroja sabe negociar, no de la manera más justa, pero sabe hacerlo-

Los ojos de todos sus amigos están puestos en él, esperando con ansias, hasta Sanji está interesado.

Han pasado 7 minutos de miradas penetrantes cuando se rinde.

\- Ya... Pero me van a comprar el paquete grande de donas. -Asienten de manera solemne- Como ya dije, ya le conocen.

\- Ajá.

\- Continua.

\- ¿No se van a burlar? -El nerviosismo es evidente en su voz-

\- No

\- Es -Sus mejillas se calientan- Ace -Saborea cada una de las letras mientras baja su mirada, esperando el rechazo por parte de sus amigos-

\- ¡Gracias a dios!

Usopp es el primero en ir a felicitarlo, con lágrimas en los ojos mientras sonríe, Luffy no puede estar más confundido.

\- ¡No sabes lo feliz que me hace eso, Luffy! -El de cabello rizado ha comenzado a restregar su rostro en la mejilla contraria-

\- U-Usopp -El moreno trata de quitárselo de encima, sus intentos son vano-

\- Pero Usopp tiene razón -Dice Chopper, tras lanzarse al moreno, justo como el de cabello rizado-

Sus otros amigos están sonriendo, Sanji incluso ha levantado su pulgar izquierdo en señal de aprobación, Franky haciendo algunas de sus súper poses en su honor.

Tras la emotiva aprobación por parte de sus amigos y tras una plática trivial deciden reanudar el otro motivo de la reunión.

\- Bueno, ¿Dejamos al azar los turnos, o hay alguien que quiera empezar?

\- Las damas primero.

\- No, creo que ambas señoritas deberían ser las últimas, o el caso extremo de desesperación.

\- Concuerdo con Brook.

\- Yo tengo una súper idea, por ello debería ser el primero. -El peliazul ya tiene su pulgar en alto y su característica sonrisa-

El menor no hacía más que asentir, sus amigos eran como él, una vez con algo en mente no se dejaban amedrentar tan fácilmente.

Sabe sin duda que se arrepentirá de todo esto.

* * *

 _ **Extra: Conociendo a la familia. Los accidentes unen a las personas.**_

Había sido un día completamente normal, el moreno había acompañado a Sabo en su rutina matutina de entrenamiento y para cuando ambos habían regresado fueron obligados a tomar un baño por su abuelo, alegando que su mal olor arruinaría el desayuno y gracias a ello Dragon finalmente accedería a llevárselos a la academia militar.

Sabo había sido el primero en tomar una rápida ducha, excusándose del desayuno por motivos de trabajo.

El moreno había optado por la bañera, sus músculos se lo agradecerían y es que Sabo aún no se controlaba en sus entrenamientos. El contacto del agua con moretones le hizo soltar varios moretones, olvidándose de sus planes para el resto del día continuó relajándose entre los aromas y la agradable temperatura.

* * *

Claro, no porque él se haya olvidado de sus planes significa que los demás también se vayan a olvidar.

Cuando la morena espero la entrada a la enorme casa de los D. lo que menos se esperó fue ser recibida por el apurado hermano mayor de su amigo, siendo invitada (forzada) a unirse al desayuno familiar.

Así había conocido al tan 'infame' abuelo Garp y al no tan temido padre de su querido amigo.

Si bien había sido un poco incómodo al principio, pues Garp la conocía por todos los malos rumores que había sobre ella, todo tomó un rumbo distinto cuando Dragon sirvió café en diferentes tazas.

Garp y Dragon comenzaron su típica plática mañanera sobre las riquezas del café y varios datos curiosos fue ahí que la morena, siendo la persona curiosa (y según sus otros amigos _nerd_ ) que ella es, se había disculpado previamente al interrumpir la plática, aportando muchas cosas que ambos progenitores no sabían, y así, captando la atención de los dos adultos en base al café habían desarrollado una especie de 'relación'.

Rápidamente se olvidaron del menor mientras sus pláticas se tornaban un poco más personales, más familiares.

 ** _En el baño:_**

Luffy odia en esos momentos a Sabo, pues se ha llevado la última toalla, dejándole sin nada con qué cubrirse, considera sus opciones.

1\. Puede esperar que alguien con la suficiente bondad se apiade de él y le lleve una toalla. (No va a pasar)

2\. Ponerse su ropa sucia y sudada otra vez. Descartado, es un pase directo a la academia militar.

3\. Esperar a secarse completamente ahí. (Ya perdió mucho tiempo, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para haberse dado cuenta que estaba dormido, y seguramente Robin ya deba estar esperándole)

4\. Correr a su habitación, rogando que nadie le vea ni mucho menos le escuche.

Opta por la cuarta opción, rogando por no resbalarse ni hacer demasiado ruido corre a su habitación.

A medio camino unas risas le distraen, se detiene abruptamanete mientras un escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo. Frenéticamente gira su cabeza en todas las direcciones posibles temiendo lo peor. Al darse cuenta que las risas no están cerca de él, decide continuar con su camino, teniendo extremo cuidado ahora.

Para cuando decide ir a la cocina cae en cuenta que las risas provienen de ahí, solo que ahora puede escuchar más claramente el por qué de estás, cabe mencionar que el ver a la morena sonriendo y soltando alguna que otra risilla le sorprende en sobremanera.

\- Y así fue como Luffy se hizo esa cicatriz. -Incluso su padre está riendo, _Dragon, riendo,_ Ivankov mataría por ver eso-

\- Pero Robin, deberías haber estado en nuestras últimas vacaciones de invierno. Sabo logró convencer a Luffy de vestirse de duende. -Y Garp no puede evitar mostrarle las fotografías a la morena-

El menor se encuentra aún en la entrada de la cocina, se pellizca una, dos veces, para después darse algunas palmaditas en la mejilla, intentando 'despertarse' de esa pesadilla.

El sonido de los golpes llama la atención de los tres adultos, quiénes sonriéndole de una manera para nada buena le 'invitan' a desayunar con ellos.

\- Así que, Luffy, cuéntame más de ese traje de duende.

Luffy está seguro que Robin es alguna familiar lejana de los D., pues no hay otra respuesta para ese sadismo que comparte con sus progenitores.

* * *

 **Así acaba el primer capítulo de este fic.**

 **Espero les haya gustado y gracias por leer :3.**


	2. Súper Táctica número 1: Basura en el ojo

**One Piece no es mío.**

* * *

 **Tácticas**

 **La súper táctica número 1: Basura en el ojo.**

Es un hecho común que Franky uso esa táctica para acercarse a Robin, si bien no salió de la manera esperada logró sacarle a la morena una sonrisa y la promesa de reunirse después.

Y si a el le funcionó con su querida Robin no ve porque a su menor amigo no le vaya a funcionar.

* * *

El moreno suspira pesadamente, el día anterior fue un poco mejor que hoy, le habían comprado comida y no le habían atosigado con más preguntas de las necesarias. Pero enserio, Franky siendo la persona escandalosa que es ha estado muy callado y el menor no sabe si eso le preocupa o le alegra.

Tras un largo suspiro el menor hace amago de levantarse.

\- Basura en el ojo.

El menor se sobresalta al escuchar el pesado acento de su amigo. Inclina su cabeza en un gesto confundido, no sabe ni tiene la menor idea de a qué rayos sequiera referir Franky.

Asustado comienza a tallarse los ojos.

\- No, Luffy, no me refería a eso -Le dice mientras sonrie divertido-

\- ¿No? -Inclina su cabeza en el típico gesto confundido-

\- No, claro que no.

\- ¿Enserio?

\- Si

Satisfecho con la respuesta se levanta de su lugar, llevan en su casa más de 2 horas sin hacer nada productivo, es obvio que su apetito le pide hacer algo al respecto. Reza porque su abuelo y su padre no hayan tenido una competencia de comida en la mañana.

Regresa a la sala con las sobras de dicha competencia, un poco de pescado sazonado con diferentes especias y un puré de papa. No es mucho, pero es lo que hay.

\- ¿Quieres comer algo?

Interrumpe su tarea para observar a su interlocutor, si, no quiere, necesita comer algo. Asiente mientras reanuda su tarea.

\- Pudiste haberlo dicho antes y estaríamos de camino a Baratie.

Maldice internamente, no pensó que el peliazul fuese a ser tan considerado.

\- Estoy bien.

Y es la verdad, puede sobrevivir con eso una o dos horas...

Espera que el mayor se apure.

\- Te haré unas preguntas.

Asiente mientras termina de comer los residuos de su plato.

\- ¿Cada cuándo te reunes con él?

\- Dos... No... Tres o cuatro veces a la semana -Hace memoria mientras rasca su barbilla, ha dejado a un lado el plato y los cubiertos-

El mayor asiente mientras anota algo en una pequeña libreta (el menor no ha visto cuando la sacó)

\- ¿Qué tipo de actividades realizan en sus reuniones?

\- Vamos a comer, a veces me lleva a ver películas, no sé por qué insiste en ver las de terror -Observa al pequeño removerse al recordar dicho género- A veces viene aquí o vamos a su casa, no sé, depende del día y del clima -Sacude sus hombros restándole importancia-

La cara del mayor demuestra sorpresa, es bien sabido, casi como cultura general que el menor es muy denso para darse cuenta de las intenciones de las personas para con él, ¡Pero esto es otro nivel!. Sinceramente, Ace tiene el cielo ganado con esa paciencia.

Limpia las lagrimitas formadas en la comisura de sus ojos mientras bendice y reza mentalmente por el pecoso.

\- ¿Tiene pareja?

\- ¿Pareja?

\- Si, alguien con quien siempre esté.

\- Marco siempre está con él, son muy buenos amigos -El menor frunce el ceño- Y si no está Marco está Thatch, Ace tiene muy buenos amigos -Sonrie-

El mayor golpea su frente.

\- No eso, ¿Sale con alguien?

\- Si, con Marco, Thatch, Izou y a veces Vista se les une.

El mayor ya no sabe si seguir con las preguntas y finalizar su reporte para empezar con su táctica, o darse cabezazos contra la superficie dura más cercana.

Opta por seguir intentando.

\- ¿Se besa con alguien?

\- Cuando me saluda besa mi mejilla -Ve que el menor se sonroja un poco mientras mira sus manos-

Oh, le agrada ese tipo de reacción en el menor, demuestra que no es tan asexual como aparenta. Se da cuenta que el menor tiene muchas más oportunidades de las que piensa, esto será mucho más fácil de lo que pensó.

\- Hmmm, ¿Solo la mejilla? -Levanta una de sus cejas-

\- No...

\- ¿No? -Levanta ambas cejas mientras insta al menor a continuar-

\- Ha besado mis nudillos, y mi frente.

Bingo.

\- Pequeño Ruffy -Su acento se vuelve más grueso, pronunciando la L de su nombre como una R- Comencemos.

El exagerado entusiasmo preocupa al moreno.

* * *

De verdad, de verdad, no sabe por qué aceptó la propuesta de sus amigos.

El tono de espera le desespera, afortunadamente no tiene que escucharlo más de tres veces, pues Ace ha contestado.

\- Hola Luffy -El peliazul puede identificar la sonrisa en su voz a través del altavoz-

\- Hola Ace. -El moreno no ha despegado su vista del peliazul, mas no puede evitar sonreír al escuchar al de pecas-

\- ¿Paso algo, Luffy? Estás muy callado.

El peliazul no puede evitar sonreír ante el cambio de tono en la voz del de pecas, se ha puesto serio y aunque no le vean sabe que su ceño debe estar ligeramente fruncido.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Luffy, estás bien?

\- Claro que sí, Ace. -El menor cuestiona al peliazul con la mirada, jamás había escuchado así a Ace-

El peliazul le resta importancia con su mano. Le recuerda con varias señas y gestos de su misión. Luffy tiene que aguantar la risa.

\- Ace.

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Puedes venir mañana?

Ambos escuchan el sonido de algo caer, rápidamente es reemplazado por la voz del otro moreno.

\- ¿C-Cómo? ¿A tu casa? -Ambos notan el nerviosismo en el otro, el mayor sonrie mientras el menor comienza a preocuparse, temiendo la negativa del de pecas-

\- Si...

La respuesta al casi inaudible murmullo es inmediata.

\- Está bien, te llevaré saliendo de la escuela y nos quedaremos ahí.

La llamada se prolonga por algunos minutos más, el peliazul esta sorprendido, los morenos hablan de cualquier cosa con el otro de una manera tan natural que le hace pensar que se conocen desde hace tiempo.

La llamada finaliza con un hasta mañana de parte de Ace y una sonrisa de parte de Luffy.

\- Llámame para ver como salió todo.

El peliazul se levanta y se despide del más joven, revolviendo su cabello.

El joven asiente.

* * *

Sus pies patean las piedritas que se encuentra mientras espera por el de pecas, si bien su día no fue complicado, odia que la mayoría de sus maestros conozcan a su abuelo y le dejen tareas extras (por órdenes de este, claro). Y sabe que Hanna y Smoker están conspirando contra el, pues le han dejado un ensayo cada uno para el mismo día.

Los odia.

Una enorme mano en su hombro le sobresalta, alertando a todo su cuerpo, preparado para actuar tras conocer más intenciones de la persona.

\- ¿Nos vamos?

Siente sus músculos y su postura relajarse.

El mayor se coloca frente a el, llevan el mismo uniforme, sólo que mientras Luffy debe ir lo más presentable posible, Ace lleva su camisa desfajada, la corbata suelta y el suéter abierto.

Se ve muy guapo.

Se sorprende cuando la mano en su hombro sube delicadamente por su cuello, deteniéndose ahí, siente como giran su cabeza un poco.

El esperado saludo llega, en su mejilla izquierda es depositado un tierno beso, puede sentir los labios del mayor curvarse mientras el siente calor en sus mejillas.

\- Hola, Lu. -Dice tras finalizar el contacto-

La sonrisa del mayor genera cosas en el vientre del más pequeño.

\- Hola.

El camino a casa del de la cicatriz transcurre sin mayor problema, el mayor ocasionalmente tocando su hombro o alejándole del peligro sosteniendo su cintura con un brazo. No le molesta en lo más mínimo el contacto. No mientras pueda seguir sintiendo esa revolución en su vientre.

Se le caen las llaves unas cuantas veces antes de poder abrir la puerta, la risa del mayor le hace fruncir el ceño.

Ambos entran, Luffy yendo rápidamente por aperitivos mientras Ace busca películas en la ya conocida casa del menor.

 _ **Cocina:**_

El pop, pop, de las palomitas al reventar le calma un poco, no está seguro de poder hacerlo. Franky llegará en cuanto le mande un mensaje, el conocimiento de eso no hace mas que aumentar su nerviosismo. Rayos, si por el fuera ya habría huido.

El típico bip que finaliza la ardua tarea del microondas le saca de sus pensamientos, saca un bowl, lo suficientemente grande para las 3 bolsas que va a hacer.

Se cuestiona si es buena idea reunirse en su casa, es decir, su progenitor y el progenitor de su progenitor han salido (como siempre) y si bien no le preocupa que estén solos, lo que le preocupa es no encontrar el momento adecuado para realizar la conocida táctica.

Suspira mientras cambia nuevamente las palomitas hechas por las nuevas. Sacude su cabeza, _concéntrate_ , se repite una y otra vez.

Las palomitas ya están listas.

* * *

No ha pasado ni la mitad de la película y ya está cubriendo sus ojos, intentando ignorar los ruidos de la enorme pantalla en la sala, el teatro en casa no ayuda.

Los payasos nunca le han causado ningún tipo de emoción, lo más que han causado en su persona es recordar a Buggy, amigo de Shanks.

Pero esto es diferente, se supone que los payasos existen para divertir a las personas, no para abrirlas y devorar todo lo que se pueda.

Se estremece, las manos en sus ojos bajan a sus piernas, apretando fuertemente la tela de su pantalón escolar.

Nope, no le gustan este tipo de películas.

* * *

No sabe que el de pecas le ha estado mirando, observa cada uno de los movimientos del menor, sinceramente, le aburren este tipo de películas, siempre es lo mismo, mueren todos y sobrevive el protagonista para al final dejar todo en suspenso. Sin embargo, si esta es la única forma en que puede observar al menor, lo hará hasta el cansancio, sabe que al menor no le gustan este tipo de cosas, que aunque es muy valiente es muy crédulo y tiende a tomar todo de una manera muy real, bueno, la mayoría de las cosas.

Admira con detalle las cejas fruncidas, casi juntas, el ceño fruncido, los grandes ojos cerrados, el largo de las pestañas acariciando ligeramente los pómulos, la nariz dilatada mientras la respiración se vuelve más agitada e irregular, su labio inferior capturado entre los blancos dientes.

No puede evitar sonrojarse, siempre le ha parecido hermoso, cualquier tipo de expresión es hermosa viniendo de él.

Continúa 'viendo' la película.

* * *

Para cuando el 'sufrimiento' termina, Luffy termina por devorar las casi intactas palomitas y finalizar su refresco. Poco le importa como se ve comiendo, sabe que ha de parecer desesperado, está asustado y un poco nervioso.

\- Lu.

La mención de su nombre corta abruptamente su misión de devorar todo. Aún con la boca y las manos llenas de palomitas se gira para ver a su interlocutor.

Traga lo que estaba comiendo y regresa lo que estaba en sus manos al bowl, dedicando toda su atención al de pecas. Frota un poco sus manos, intentando retirar los restos de palomitas.

Con toda su atención puesta en el mayor, espera.

El ver los ojos del mayor por mucho tiempo le hace recordar lo que en verdad debería estar haciendo.

Frenéticamente comienza a frotar su ojo derecho con la palma izquierda.

\- ¿Lu?

\- Hmmm -Pone empeño en frotar su ojo-

\- Hey Lu, ¿Todo bien?

No le responde, contrario a eso continúa tallando su ojo. Ya debió habérsele irritado, pues siente las típicas lagrimitas y el ligero escozor, la sal de las palomitas tampoco ayuda, sin embargo, continúa con su tarea.

El mayor se ha acercado un poco a su posición, hay preocupación en sus facciones.

 _Perfecto_.

Retira rápidamente la mano de su ojo, acortando completamente la distancia con el mayor, esta casi sobre él.

\- Ace -Intenta llamar su atención mientras finge que algo le molesta, acomodando su gesto para darle énfasis- Tengo algo en el ojo.

La expresión alarmada del mayor le hace dar brincos de alegría en su mente. Franky tenía razón.

\- ¿Dónde? -Pregunta mientras toma la cara del otro entre sus manos, colocándola en el ángulo adecuado-

\- No sé, me está molestando mucho -Hace amago de volver a frotar su ojo-

Su muñeca es sujetada por la mano del mayor, evitando que intente volver a frotar el ojo e irritarlos más.

No suelta su muñeca mientras con su otra mano toca levemente el pómulo, acariciando la parte baja del ojo, el contacto entre pestañas-dedo hacen que el menor suelte una risita. El mayor continúa tocando dicho ojo, prosiguiendo con la parte superior, toca levemente para continuar buscando lo que sea que moleste al menor.

Tras observar un corto tiempo el ojo del más pequeño nota en el lagrimal una pequeña pestaña, suponiendo que es eso lo que molesta al menor, recorre con la pinta de su pulgar la superficie.

El tacto del mayor es suave, casi como una caricia, es lo suficientemente rápido como para que el moreno menor frunza el ceño, fue demasiado rápido para su gusto.

El mayor frente a él está sonriendo satisfecho, pone su pulgar a la altura de la vista del más joven, mostrando que era lo que le molestaba.

La irritación en su ojo hace que su vista se vuelva un poco borrosa, mas puede identificar con claridad lo que tiene el mayor en si pulgar.

¿De verdad tenía algo en el ojo?

\- Mira Lu. Por eso te molestaba.

El menor toma la mano del más grande, inspeccionando incrédulo la dichosa pestaña. Así que de verdad tenía algo en el ojo.

El mayor está más que satisfecho, la cercanía del menor le hace sentir bien, más aún cuando están en contacto, si bien es leve, ya es algo. Le sonríe mientras le observa inspeccionar su pulgar.

Sin que el menor se de cuenta se acerca un poco más, la cercanía empieza a aumentar. Frunce el ceño observando el ojo irritado del menor, pudo haberle dicho desde un principio que algo andaba mal y podría haberse evitado el irritarlo, el ojo esta en buenas condiciones, el azul resalta más debido a la humedad congregada, las pestañas parecen brillosas y aún hay rastros de las pequeñas lágrimas. Si bien no quiere verlo con los ojos vidriosos debido a algo tan vano como algo en el ojo, decide tomarlo como una probada de como sería en otro tipo de situación. Siente calor acumularse en sus mejillas cuando nota que el menor le está observando con demasiada intensidad.

El menor comienza a acercarse a su rostro, no importándole el espacio 'vital' del otro decide acortar un poco más la distancia.

El rostro del menor demuestra concentración, el mayor no se queja de la cercanía, sin embargo, la mirada del menor le causa escalofríos. Se siente desnudo bajo toda esa intensidad.

\- Ace -El aliento del menor le hace cosquillas y le invita a acortar la distancia entre ellos de una vez- Tienes algo en el cabello -dice mientras toma con su índice y anular un mechón en su frente-

\- ¿Eh? -La respuesta tan lógica hace al menor fruncir el ceño-

\- Tenías esto ahí -Dice mientras muestra lo que está entre sus dedos-

\- Ah.

Para desgracia de ambos, ya es tarde, y Ace debió haber regresado a su casa hace unas cuantas horas. Se despiden en la esquina de la calle donde vive el más pequeño.

No se habla sobre lo sucedido.

* * *

\- ¡Hey, Luffy! -Es la respuesta que recibe al tercer timbre- ¿Todo bien?

\- ¡LO HICE, FRANKY!

El peliazul no puede evitar sonreír mientras retira un poco el teléfono de su oreja.

\- ¿Oh? ¿Y qué tal salió?

\- Ehm.

\- ¿Luffy? -Pregunta ahora serio-

\- Verás... -Tras un largo suspiro el menor decide continuar- No salió como esperábamos.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Si, osea, todo iba bien, pero puede que me haya distraído.

\- Luffy -Palmea su frente fuertemente-

\- Enserio lo intenté, pero Ace tenía basura en su cabello, y no me gusta que nada lo ensucie, así que se la quite.

 _¿Enserio?_

\- Tendremos que pasar a la siguiente táctica. -Suspira audiblemente-

\- Lo supuse.

\- No sé quien siga.

\- Nami me dijo que seguía Brook.

\- ¿Enserio? -El músico probablemente le recomiende preguntarle por su ropa interior. No puede evitar volver a suspirar-

Algo hace click en la mente del peliazul.

\- ¿Nami? ¿Cuándo te dijo eso?

\- Hmmm, llamó antes que te llamara a ti.

Maldita bruja.

\- ¿Qué te dijo?

\- Dijo que ya sabía que tu plan fallaría y también me dijo que te diera las gracias porque ganó la apuesta con Usopp.

Después de todo si tiene buenos amigos que defienden su honor...

\- ¿Y cuándo te vas a reunir con Brook? -Cambia el tema-

\- Tal vez el viernes, o el sábado, no sé. Nami estaba organizando eso.

\- No deberías dejarla darte órdenes.

\- ¡Franky! ¡¿Has visto su fuerza?! ¡No es normal!

Sabe que el menor esta en lo cierto, pues ha comprobado la fuerza monstruosa de la pelirroja, inclusive Zoro ha recibido ese tipo de paliza inhumana.

\- ¿Y sabes de que va Brook? -Dice mientras intenta desviar el tema e ignorar el escalofrío que le recorre al recordar dicho suceso-

\- Mmm... Nope, ni idea.

La sincera respuesta del menor le hace reconsiderar tomar el turno de Brook y volver a intentar.

Finaliza la llamada.

* * *

La vista de su cama se le antoja agradable y cómoda, invitándole a dormir de una vez y esperar el nuevo plan de sus amigos.

Si bien falló, estuvo con el de pecas casi todo el día y eso tiene que agradecérselo a Franky. Sonrie mientras deja que el cansancio le posea.

* * *

 **Extra** :

El peliazul no puede evitar molestarse ante la actitud del moreno, la relación que llevan no es de amigos ni enemigos, sino más bien como conocidos, sin embargo, eso no me da el derecho a llamarle 'come-personas' ni intentar golpearle cada vez que le ve.

Puede que no lo admita, pero extraña esos días en que el moreno sólo se reía de su roja nariz y de las 'bromas' que según este hacía.

Sinceramente no le sorprende el cambio de actitud, el pelirrojo es igual de raro que el moreno y para su desgracia, está acostumbrado a ellos.

Suspira mientras distingue al moreno acercarse amenazante.

Si, hoy no es su día.

* * *

 **Hola :3.**

 **Aquí termina lo que sería el primer capítulo uvu.**

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **MiniG: Gracias por tu review uvu, dime donde más puedo subirlas, estaba pensando en Ao3 (en inglés y cuando ya estuviera más avanzada la historia :B), pero si conoces alguna otra página, yo encantada.**

 **Shadow: Gracias por leer! Me alegra que te guste, y pues, aquí esta la continuación ;3.**


	3. Táctica número 2: Canto y Baile

**One Piece no es mío.**

 **La canción usada es: Kiss Land de The Weeknd :v**

 **Capítulo dedicado a starrcollector, Shadow y crazy2803.**

* * *

 **Tácticas.**

 **Táctica número 2: Canto y baile.**

Brook es el mejor músico que conoce, si bien es demasiado raro y muchas veces se comporta como un pervertido, tiene que admitir que es un genio en cuanto a la música y el conquistar damas (es más 'discreto' y encantador que Sanji).

Si bien nunca ha recibido un consejo suyo ni mucho menos, sabe lo que puede esperar: rotundo fracaso. Sin embargo, es su amigo y esta dispuesto a aceptar cualquier cosa que éste le recomiende.

Acordó reunirse en la academia de música donde es maestro. No lleva mucho tiempo ahí, y le gusta escuchar las distintas tonadas de música, desde clásica hasta el conocido Rock n' Roll, Brook da la mayoría de los géneros, en diferentes horarios por supuesto, la academia Rumbar es bien conocida en todo el mundo y siempre hay una gran variedad de alumnos, Caimie y Hatchi a veces vienen en representación de Pappug a distribuir algunas playeras.

A Luffy le gusta estar ahí.

Se despereza en la banca, la clase de Brook de indie terminará en unos cuantos minutos, aunque tenga que esperar tan poco le estresa no tener nada que hacer, culpa a su hiperactividad mientras empieza a tararear alguna de las canciones populares (ni siquiera conoce el nombre).

A mitad de la canción descubre que es un poco difícil intentar recordar letras de canciones que no ha escuchado más de tres veces.

No sabe que se ha dormido hasta que siente algo tocar su frente.

\- Señorito Luffy.

\- ¿Brook? -Dice mientras se endereza y suelta un bostezo-

\- Si, vamos, se hace tarde y la señorita Nami no me dejará ver sus panties.

El menor suelta una risa mientras niega con la cabeza, Brook nunca entenderá.

Son aproximadamente las 5:40 en la tarde cuando entran a la oficina de Brook. Es grande, espaciosa y tiene posters de su época como Soul King.

Ambos toman asiento en uno de los sofás.

\- Nami me dijo que Franky falló. -Comienza el músico-

\- No exactamente.

\- ¿No?

\- No, todo iba muy bien, muy bien, pero lo heche a perder -

El mayor se sorprende un poco, nos como si su amigo admitiera ese tipo de cosas tan abiertamente.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Porque no me gusta ver a Ace con basura en su cabello -Cruza los brazos mientras frunce el ceño-

\- Pero no fue tu culpa.

El menor decide que discutir con cualquiera de sus amigos es un caso perdido, pues estos siempre le harán ver el lado bueno de las cosas.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

El mayor dirije toda su atención al más pequeño, oh, sin duda va a ser interesante.

\- Querido Luffy, ¿Qué tan bien cantas y bailas?

 _Está jodido._

* * *

\- Vamos Luffy, no es nada complicado.

La voz de la pelirroja a través del teléfono suena frustrada y aburrida, ya sabía lo que Brook le iba a decir al moreno, y sabía también la manera en que Luffy iba a reaccionar, si bien no esperaba una llamada tan temprana, le exasperaba en demasía tener que lidiar con el comportamiento infantil y negativo del moreno. Hasta Perona es más efusiva y positiva que él.

\- Nami~ no va a resultar.

\- Luffy, no me hagas ir y golpearte hasta que entres en razón.

\- Pero no quiero hacer eso... -Hace una pausa mientras parece considerar algo- ¿y si pasamos a Robin de una vez?

Oh no, Nami no va a permitir los brincos entre los planes de sus amigos, todos quieren ayudarle, enserio, pero el menor debe tener un poco de confianza en si mismo. (No lo hace sólo porque su plan es el mejor, ni mucho menos, quiere que todos tengan las mismas oportunidades).

Tras varios suspiros pesados y gruñidos de frustración, el menor accede a las palabras de la pelirroja.

\- Bien, pero quiero que el siguiente sea Chopper.

La pelirroja decide acceder al capricho del menor, finaliza la llamada con la excusa de avisar sobre la nueva organización.

El menor baja a comer, su padre y abuelo han decidido pasar tiempo en familia y han preparado carne en diferentes presentaciones.

\- Hijo, Ivankov quiere hablar contigo -La voz de su padre le distrae de su labor, come un poco más lento para prestar atención- dijo que estaba orgulloso de ti. Y Sabo te manda saludar.

La mención del rubio le hace feliz, hace mucho que no le ve, por razones de trabajo principalmente, el saber que este aún piensa en él le genera un calorcito en le pecho.

\- ¿Cuándo regresa?

\- Probablemente el fin de semana.

Haciendo cálculos, el menor cae en cuenta que verá a su hermano adoptivo en dos días. No puede estar más feliz. (Tendrá alguien a quien recurrir si fallan las cosas del fin de semana).

Dragon no lo demuestra, pero esta feliz que sus dos hijos vuelvan a reencontrarse después de tanto tiempo, sin embargo, lo más importante es observar la reacción que el rubio tenga al enterarse de los gustos del moreno, si, va a ser divertido.

A Garp nada de esto le hace gracia, pues con el rubio ahí con ellos la competencia por la comida se vuelve más complicada, sumada al hecho de que sus dos nietos juntos son un peligro a considerar, hasta Sengoku tiene cuidado con esos dos juntos. Pasando una mano por su rostro decide atosigar a su nieto menor.

\- ¿Crees qué Sabo tenga tus mismos malos gustos? -Observa como el menor se pone estático, dejando de comer, bingo-

\- N-no lo creo.

\- Pero pensaba que ustedes compartían todo, no veo por qué eso no.

Siente la mirada divertida de Dragon en su espalda y esta casi seguro que en cualquier momento se le unirá.

\- Sabo tiene una debilidad por los morenos. -Aunque no demuestre emociones físicamente, en su voz se escucha el deje de diversión-

\- No... -Luffy decide que este es el momento más incómodo de toda su vida-

\- Pero si yo recuerdo cuando dormían juntos -La voz de Garp apaña cualquier ademán de protesta por parte del más joven- Siempre despertaban abrazados.

\- No...

\- Y no olvidemos cuando se bañaban juntos.

Y el menor tiene que huir antes de que todo tome otra dirección que no le va a gustar nada.

Ya en su habitación repasa una y otra vez las palabras de Brook, está menos seguro de poder hacer esto que el plan de Franky, sinceramente no esta preparado para esto y lo que conlleve.

* * *

Nami y su habilidad para reunir a la gente que quiere, cuando quiere y que éstas hagan lo que ella quiera jamás dejará de sorprender al menor, pues la pelirroja ha reunido a casi todas las personas que conoce y a muchas otras que esta seguro de jamás haber visto para hacer una fiesta, la mayoría no preguntó por el motivo (idiotas) pues a la simple mención de grandes cantidades de alcohol, varios aceptaron a convertirse en los esclavos de la pelirroja.

Así pues, el restaurante Baratie se convirtió en cede de la dichosa fiesta.

El cambio drástico en la musica es imperceptible para la mayoría, pues ya están en exceso borrachos o se han ido, Luffy ya se ha acostumbrado a dichos cambios, por ello tararea y canta varias de las canciones que se escuchan.

Deja que la música envuelva su cuerpo tal como Brook y Nami le dijeron, y la verdad, así le parece más sencillo, pues siguiendo a sus instintos todo le parece más natural.

Según Nami había avistado a Ace cerca de la cocina, convenciendo a Sanji de que la comida no era suficiente. Luffy prefiere no verlo, no sabe como bailar con él, mucho menos como pedirle que bailen.

Si, ha bailado con quien se lo ha pedido, con Robin, con Nami, incluso la 'emperatriz' Hancock pidió bailar con él. No va a negar que le gustó bailar con todas esas personas, sin embargo, al pensar en bailar con el moreno su estómago se comprime en nervios, sus manos comienzan a sudar mientras su cuerpo se convulsiona un poco, no está seguro si podrá hacerlo.

Su corazón comienza a latir frenético cuando distingue al de pecas, Ace es guapo, es obvio, pero con ropa común se ve aún más apuesto. La sonrisa que le dirije no ayuda a que su ritmo cardíaco se estabilice.

Han puesto un vaso con alguna bebida en su mano izquierda mientras murmuran en su oído un 'Hola', seguido del dulce contacto en una de sus mejillas, Luffy quiere posponer el plan de Brook, definitivamente no va a poder hacerlo.

\- ¿Te diviertes? -La pregunta capta la atención del mayor, quien se acomoda a un lado del más joven-

\- Ahora si. -Le dice mientras le sonríe-

No, no puede hacerlo.

Platican por un momento, el nerviosismo del menor se calma un poco, hasta que el mayor le pregunta aquello que más teme.

\- ¿Bailas?

Frente al menor, el de pecas ofrece su mano sonriendo, su rostro está un poco sonrojado y no sabe si es por el alcohol o por la temperatura del lugar. Decide ignorar eso de momento.

Niega un poco con la cabeza, el de pecas no puede evitar sentirse decepcionado y un poco celoso, lo ha visto bailar con casi todos en la fiesta, no entiende por qué con él no.

\- Vamos, Lu, no has bailado conmigo.

Le presiona un poco. Por el rabillo del ojo capta a un ser alto con afro hacer señas, vuelve a fijar la vista en el menor, observando que su ceño está fruncido mientras mueve la boca, comunicándose con el otro. No puede evitar sentirse confundido. Se siente aún más confundido cuando su brazo es tomado y le dirigen a la improvisada pista de baile.

Bailan separados, el menor a su manera y el de pecas observándole constantemente, disimulando con algunos pasos de baile.

La música cambia drásticamente, el de pecas observa como el menor se tensa, detiene sus movimientos un poco, tomando un ritmo lento empieza a bailar, Ace no puede despegar sus ojos de él.

When I got on stage, she swore I was six feet tall.

Las caderas del menor comienzan un ritmo lento, sacudiéndose de un lado a otro, embobando al de pecas.

But when she put it in her mouth she can't seem to reach my (ball, ball, ball)

Las pequeñas manos recorren el esbelto cuello, deslizándose por este mientras las caderas continúan su ritmo.

Ballin' ain't an issue for me, I'll make a hundred stacks right back next week

Do it all again, I'm faded off the wrong thing, the wrong thing

And I'll admit baby, I'm a little camera shy

But exceptions can be made baby, cause you're too damn fly

For what it's worth, I hope you enjoy the show

Cause if you're back here only takin' pictures

You gon' have to take your ass home

Los movimientos se vuelven un poco más sinuosos, paseando sus manos por el vientre levanta un poco la camisa, ofreciendo vista de su ombligo y vientre (para deleite del mayor), los ojos ligeramente cerrados mientras canta.

Cause the only thing you're takin' is your clothes off

Go 'head girl, strip it down, close your mouth

I just wanna hear your body talk

Se aproxima al de pecas, envolviendo una de sus manos con la del mayor las coloca en su cintura, deslizandolas un poco, todo esto sin que el menor detenga el movimiento de sus caderas.

(Nothing is going to change my love for you)

Oh girl, don't hold back, let it out

(Nothing is going to change my love for you)

(Nothing is going to change my love for you)

Oh girl, don't hold back, let it out

(Nothing is going to change my love for you)

(Nothing is going to change my love for you)

Don't hold back, let it out

(Nothing is going to change my love for you)

(Nothing is going to change my love for you)

Don't hold back

Asegurándose que el mayor deje sus manos en su cintura, dirige las propias al cuello del más alto, acariciándole un poco la nuca mientras su movimiento de caderas se vuelve más lento y marcado, dejando que las manos del más grande le recorran un poco.

You can meet me in the room where the kisses ain't free

You gotta pay with your body

Not really into kisses leading into nothing

El más joven canta en su oído, haciendo que la sangre se acumule en sus mejillas al sentir el aliento caliente del contrario, verlo tan cerca le hace querer hacer cosas nada decentes.

I'm into shows every night, if you play your cards right

I might fuck around, bring your whole crew on tour

Fuck around, turn you to my west coast girl

Until they book a show in NYC

Gotta fly back east where the city don't sleep

Woah, I'm tryna finish all this potion

Baby take your time, tryna sip it 'til the mornin'

And if you're still up, I'm tryna fuck you in the mornin'

Said I'm two days strong, and never sleep until it's mornin', until the morning

Una de las manos del mayor le recorre la espalda mientras la otra toma su cintura bajo la camiseta, el mayor comienza a seguirle el ritmo, adaptándose al ritmo de cadera del menor.

No les resulta incómoda la cercanía, mucho menos les resulta incómodo el que se estén acercando cada vez más, poco les importa la canción, pues su atención sólo esta fija en el otro.

El menor sabe que sus amigos han de estar celebrando en su honor (Zoro principalmente), pues el de pecas ha dejado su espalda y cintura, tomándole ambas mejillas mientras acorta un poco la distancia.

Le tiemblan las manos mientras sus alientos se mezclan, ha dejado de prestar atención a la música para dedicársela toda al de pecas.

El ritmo lento, sumado al momento hace que ambos se sientan a gusto. El menor suspira adaptándose a la cercanía. Disfrutándola.

La cercanía aumenta, dejándoles sin espacio para retirarse ni maneras de negar el contacto.

La brutalidad con que lo separan del menor es demasiada y tan repentina que le hace terminar en el piso.

Pueden escuchar el final de la canción en el fondo.

This ain't nothing to relate to

Even if you tried, you tried, you tried

You tried, you tried, you tried

You tried, you tried, you tried

You tried, you tried, you tried

\- ¿Qué crees qué haces?

Puede que Luffy sólo pueda ver la espalda y la vestimenta azul frente a él, pero reconocería esa voz donde fuera. Contiene las ganas de ir y abrazar al rubio, pues en el piso puede ver a Ace muy enojado.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Luffy? -La voz de Zoro suena tranquila, sin embargo Luffy puede ver que ya está desenvainando las espadas de práctica-

\- ¿Sabo?

La música s ha detenido, por lo que resulta sencillo escuchar la suave voz de la morena, el rostro de Ace demuestra confusión.

\- Hola, Robin. -No ha despegado su vista del de pecas, vigilando sus movimientos-

\- Dragon había dicho que regresarías el domingo -menciona la morena-

\- Terminé antes -Es la respuesta del rubio- Hice bien en hacerlo -Dice mientras observa retador al de pecas-

Ace se ha levantado, el tal 'Sabo' cubre a Luffy con su cuerpo por lo que no puede ver como se encuentra éste. Le observa molesto.

\- ¿Estás bien, Lu? -El rubio le observa preocupado-

\- Si.

\- No te hizo nada, ¿verdad?

Ace observa como el menor niega, mientras el rubio asiente, un poco menos tenso. Su confusión sólo aumenta.

\- ¡Sabo!

Ace sabe que es un poco madoquista ver como el moreno abraza efusivo al rubio, quien corresponde esa efusividad con otro abrazo y un beso en la frente. El menor se detiene, tomando la mano del rubio lo acerca al de pecas, sonriendo los presenta.

\- ¡Ace, Ace! Este es Sabo -Le sonríe-

\- Hola...

Su saludo no recibe más que un leve asentimiento.

\- Vámonos, Lu. El abuelo preparó de cenar.

Ace sólo puede observar como el moreno se retira con el rubio, indignado, decide que es hora de irse también.

Puede ver como el rubio le sonríe victorioso.

* * *

\- Lu, enserio no sabía que era él.

Luffy ha estado molesto con Sabo desde que se dio cuenta que ya no estaban en la fiesta y el ya no estaba con Ace.

Garp se encargó de contarle de los 'malos gustos' de su joven hermano, a lo que Sabo dio su aprobación, no lo va a dejar en las garras del hijo de Roger.

Sin embargo, no le gusta que el moreno esté molesto con él, no cuando acaba de llegar y quiere estar con su pequeño hermano.

\- Lu -La su atención antes de que este azote alguna puera nurvsmente- Te invitaré a desayunar mañana.

Puede que Sabo sea tramposo y un mal ejemplo, sin embargo, si por sobornos puede mantener feliz a su pequeño hermano eso es lo que hará, ya después lidiará con la pecosa amenaza.

* * *

 **Extra 1: Hablando de amenazas.**

\- Sabo, quiero que escuches con atención lo que te voy a decir.

La voz de su abuelo ees sería y no hace más que poner nervioso al rubio. Asiente al teléfono mientras siente los músculos en su garganta comprimirse, _que no sea nada malo, que no sea nada malo_ , reza mientras pone atención.

\- Está bien. -Responde, pues sabe que Garp no le puede ver-

\- Luffy -El rubio pasa saliva- Ha caído en las redes de _tú sabes quién_.

Sabo ríe.

\- Abuelo, enserio, el Señor Tenebroso fue derrotado hace mucho tiempo.

\- ¡Sabes de quién estoy hablando, idiota!

-Nope.

Escucha el suspiro frustrado de su abuelo.

\- Ace, Sabo, ¡ACE!

La risa de Sabo muere, _no, cualquiera menos ese._

\- Buena broma, abuelo. -Su risa es nervuosa-

\- No estoy bromeando, es enserio.

Demonios.

\- Sabes, creó que volveré un poco antes.

Tras escuchar la aprobación de su abuelo decide colgar, no dejara que nadie le ponga las manos ensima a su querido hermanito, mucho menos el hijo de Roger aunque tal vez así puedan ganar poder con ambas empresas juntas, no, no hay nada que valga la pena usar a su hermano como carnada.

Suspira, va a ser un largo fin de semana.

* * *

 **Extra 2: Intentos.**

\- Pero Luffy, la señorita Boa Hancock eestá más que dispuesta a aceptar nuestra propuesta -el menor sigue ignorándolo- además, ella sabe cocinar ese platillo típico que tanto te gusta.

Todo pasa en cámara lenta, el menor frente a Sabo esta sonriente, Sabo jura que puede observar estrellas en los ojos de este.

\- ¡Comida tradicional Kuja!

\- Sip.

\- Acepto.

\- Sólo hay una condición.

\- ¿La hay?

\- Si, Hancock no quiere que tengas ningún tipo de relación con el famoso puño de fuego.

El menor se pone serio, considera un poco las palabras de su hermano mayor para después dedicarle un semblante de lo más triste.

\- La comida de las Kuja tendrá que esperar.

Es lo que dice antes de ir a su cuarto arrastrando los pies.

Sabo no puede hacer más que maldecir a todos los ancestros del de pecas.

* * *

 **No quiero volver a escribir una escena de baile :I, tuve que cambiarla hasta que me agradó unu.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Espero les haya gustado ;3**


	4. Táctica número 3: Finge estar enfermo

**One Piece no es mío.**

* * *

 **Tácticas**

 **Táctica número 3: Finge estar enfermo.**

Después de no obtener más que fracasos de una manera tan repetida, uno se rendiría, sin embargo, para Luffy rendirse era lo más bajo que alguien podía hacer, es un acto blasfemo sin nombre, algo que ni siquiera deberia existir, sin embargo, no puede evitar sentirse frustrado, recuerda la noche anterior, recuerda las manos de Ace, recuerda como todo llevó al fracaso. Suspira, ¿Por qué las cosas nunca son fáciles? Y eso que aún no ha enfrentado a Sabo.

\- Luffy, deja de suspirar.

La voz de su pequeño amigo le hace levantar un poco la vista, prestándole aunque sea un poco de su atención.

\- Choppeeer.

Su voz suena angustiosa, mas no puede evitarlo, está frustrado, no ha comido nada y tiene sueño (obra de las medicinas de Chopper).

\- ¡Ya lo tengo!

No puede evitar cubrir sus orejas y gruñir un poco, la falta de sueño y comida no suelen sacar lo mejor de él, menos cuando el castaño golpea la mesa con fuerza mientras eleva un poco su voz.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ya se como lo vas a conquistar.

Casi puede ver las estrellitas en los ojos de su amigo, eso no es nada bueno.

\- ¿Ah sí?

\- ¡Si! -Grita un poco más- Lo siento, pero sí. -Baja un poco su voz mientras adopta su fase de doctor-

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Alguien tendrá que cuidarte. -La sonrisa ladina en el rostro del más joven no le causa seguridad alguna-

\- No estoy enfermo.

\- No aún.

Luffy sabe que es en momentos como estos en los que preferiría no tener amigos que le hagan temer por su vida.

* * *

Le ha dejado sonar repetidas veces, incluso le ha mandado dos al buzón, sigue un poco molesto, mas no puede (ni quiere) ignorarle por siempre.

\- ¿Luffy? -Le pregunta, no quiere sonar tan desesperado por escuchar la voz del menor-

\- Si -La voz es queda y muy rasposa, preocupándole-

\- ¿Necesitas algo? -Porque, aunque esté enojado con él no le va a descuidar, menos cuando suena así de mal-

\- Verás -La voz es tan queda y diferente que le causa más preocupación. Su mano aprieta el aparato más fuerte de lo que debe- Sabo salió a hacer unas cosas -Contiene el gruñido a la mención del rubio, esperando que el menor continúe- y no sé a quién recurrir. -Esas palabras mejoran un poco su humor, no ha sido el primero, es obvio, pero confía aún en él-

\- ¿Ajá?

\- Estoy enfermo.

Ace contiene el comentario mordaz respecto a la obviedad del asunto, no es momento de ese tipo de cosas, no cuando Luffy necesita en quien confiar, _él._

Contiene su efusividad mientras espera que el menor continúe.

\- El abuelo y papá también salieron, así que estoy sólo -Le escucha suspirar frustrado- No me puedo mover.

Ace entiende lo frustrado que debe sentirse el moreno con toda esa hiperactividad que tiene, sin embargo, aún no comprende del todo por qué ha sido llamado.

\- Así que, ¿Quieres que vaya a cuidarte? -Le pregunta curioso-

\- Sé que estás molesto por lo de Sabo -No, ya lo superó, pero no es algo que el menor necesite saber- Pero te agradecería si pudieras venir un rato, sólo para no sentirme solo -Añade rapidamente-

Ace confirma que estará allí en unos minutos, preguntándole si necesita que le lleve algo, ante la negativa del menor Ace finaliza la llamada.

¿Qué hacer?

1\. Aprovecharse del estado del menor.

2\. Preguntar sobre el por qué de la reacción de Sabo.

Niega un poco, por más que quiera hacer ambas cosas su moral no se lo permitirá, menos porque se trata del menor, su confianza no es algo que quiera perder pronto.

La mirada que le dedica su madre le hace pensar que es un idiota por no haber estado disponible antes para el menor.

\- ¿Qué sucede, cariño? -Le pregunta dulcemente-

\- Luffy está enfermo.

Le dice mientras talla su rostro con una de sus manos, molesto consigo mismo.

\- ¿Enserio?

Claro que es sorprendente, es una situación muy rara, casi bizarra pues el menor sólo se ha enfermado muy raramente desde que le conoce y eso ha sido prácticamente toda su vida.

Rouge suspira mientras coloca sus manos en su cadera, el típico gesto de mamá a punto de dar un sermón, cuando le sonríe tiernamente le pone nervioso.

\- Bueno, ¿Vas a ir a cuidar de él, no? -Asiente, mientras su madre sonríe aún más- Es hora de poner a prueba tus habilidades culinarias -Asegura-

Ace sabe que nada de lo que haga será del todo nutritivo.

* * *

Observa el humeante contenido del termo frente a él, se ve presentable, Rouge le ha ayudado con el sabor y le ha guiado en la preparación, ahora sólo espera que sea del agrado del menor.

Suspira mientras lo guarda en su mochila junto con algunas medicinas, se despide de su madre con un beso en la mejilla, diciéndole que regresará pronto.

* * *

Ha tocado demasiados veces y no ha obtenido respuesta alguno, lo cual es preocupante, teniendo en cuenta que en sus anteriores visitas siempre le han abierto apenas llegar.

Considera entrar con la llave de repuesto en la maceta sobre la ventana, sin embargo, no es necesario, la puerta se abre.

Frente a él sosteniéndose como puede está Luffy, el cabello pegado a la frente por el sudor, las mejillas rojas, los ojos cansados con algunas ojeras, sinceramente no es algo que le guste ver.

\- ¿Ace? -Pregunta con la voz temblorosa-

Ace asiente, observando como el menor arregla un poco su cabello, con manos temblorosas intenta quitar algunas de las arrugas formadas en su pijama, Ace no puede evitar preocuparse más.

Decidido toma su muñeca, casi arrastrándole al sillón le coloca ahí, el rostro del menor toma un color más rojizo mientras observa al de pecas, que ha ido a su cuarto por algunas mantas y almohadas colocándolas sobre y al rededor del menor.

Ace no lo va a aceptar, pero no saber del menor después de lo que pasó en la fiesta es una de las situaciones más frustrantes por las que ha pasado.

Luffy le observa con ojos vidriosos y mejillas sonrojadas, su rostro es expectante y curioso mientras espera que va a hacer el de pecas.

Se sonroja al sentirse demasiado observado, revisando que el menor esté bien envuelto entre las mantas se retira a la cocina.

* * *

Le observa marcharse, no le molesta que recorra toda su casa como si viviese ahí, Luffy hace lo mismo en casa del contrario, sin embargo, el ruido de utensilios al caer (Luffy está seguro que aquello cayendo es una de las tazas favoritas de su abuelo) hace que se preocupe por la seguridad del de pecas.

No se puede mover, los nulos forcejeos se lo confirman, pero enserio, tiene que hacer algo para evitarle más desgracias y/ situaciones incómodas al de pecas.

Justo cuando comenzaba a considerar el arrastrarse a la cocina para verificar que todo estuviese bien, el de pecas regresa, ésta vez con un plato de algo humenate, Luffy supone que debe estar delicioso, claro, si si nariz no estuviese tapada y fuese capaz de percibir olores.

Intenta tomarlo entre sus manos, pe o nuevamente sus intentos se ven frustrados al recordarse prisionero de las atenciones del de pecas.

Frunce el ceño mientras el de pecas se sienta a su lado, comienza a darle humeante líquido con una cuchara que Luffy asegura no estaba en su cocina.

El líquido esta caliente, no puede evitar hacer muecas cuando este roza sus labios y posteriormente su garganta, es demasiado caliente.

\- Ace.

El de pecas no le hace caso mientras continúa con su labor.

* * *

Bosteza, nada, bosteza nuevamente, nada, tiene sueño, mucho, pero al parecer su cuerpo y sus sentidos parecen no captarlo haciéndole más difícil el descansar y reposar la comida de Ace. El de pecas continúa a su lado únicamente levantándose para verificar la temperatura, traerle agua o ir al baño, Luffy está frustrado.

Su visión se empieza a hacer borrosa, por lo que deja de prestar atención a la película que había puesto Ace para pasar el rato.

Observa con ojos semiabiertos el reloj conmemorativo de su abuelo, son las 7 y no ha llegado nadie, no es que le moleste la compañía del de pecas, es todo lo contrario, sólo que no sabe como comportarse frente a éste o si debería iniciar algún tipo de plática.

Comienza a temer por su nerviosismo. Observa al de pecas girando un poco su cabeza, el ceño de Ace está fruncido mientras dedica toda su atención a la película, a Luffy no le gusta eso.

\- Hey, Ace -Le sorprende escuchar su voz, mucho más rasposa de lo que era esa mañana y muy forzada-

\- ¿Si? -Dice sin despegar su vista de la pantalla-

\- ¿E-stás enojado? -Le pregunta con ojos vidriosos-

\- ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

Ha pausado la película, no le dirá que ha estado esperando esa pregunta desde que sucedió el incidente.

\- Tu sabes... Sabo -Le recuerda nervioso-

\- Ah...

\- Verás, Sabo sólo viene a veces -Claro que lo sabe, ya superó la euforia del menor al verle, lo que no entiende es la reacción del rubio-

Asiente, no quiere que el menor siga desgastando su garganta, observa como el rostro del menor decae.

Luffy no aprecia estar enfermo, se vuelve más sensible y es algo que no le gusta, no debería entristecele el asentimiento del mayor, sin embargo siente como sus ojos se humedecen, muerde su labio inferior mientras desvía la mirada.

Escucha el movimiento a su lado mas no le presta atención, para cuando se da cuenta se ve que envuelto en dos fuertes brazos, se sonroja un poco al escuchar la respiración del otro en su cuello.

\- No estoy molesto contigo, Lu -Su voz es un susurro dulce- Estoy molesto porque Sabo no me permitió hacer algo que he querido hacer desde hace mucho.

\- ¿Qué? -Luffy desea poder voltear y ver al de pecas de frente, se siente vulnerable en esa posición-

No recibe respuesta del de pecas, contrario a eso éste toma con manos amables su rostro, girándolo un poco mientras fija su morada en la del otro, los ojos brillosos le hacen morder su propio labio inferior mientras acerca su rostro un poco.

\- Carne.

Ace siente su frustración crecer cuando escucha al moreno frente a él hablar entre sueños, claro, la fiebre ya hizo su trabajo, y claramente tenía que ser cuando Ace al fin había decidido hacer algo, se separa del menor, decidiendo que es mejor no moverle le acomoda en el sillón colocando la cabeza del más pequeño en su regazo.

Suspira mientras apaga el televisor, el también tomará una siesta.

* * *

El sonido de las llaves en la puerta es lo primero que escucha, no está seguro de que hora es ni en donde está hasta que reconoce el reloj en la pared y los cabellos entre sus dedos, sonríe mientras observa el gesto bobo del otro al dormir.

\- ¿Luffy?

Ace detesta tener que escuchar esa voz primeramente levantarse.

\- ¡Tu!

La voz dulce dirigida al menor cambia drásticamente al identificarle.

\- Shhh -Le hace señas-

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -El volumen de su voz ha disminuido, sin embargo, el tono irritado y desafiante sigue presente-

\- Cuido a Luffy.

\- Oh.

Todo es muy rápido, Sabo recorre el cuerpo del menor mientras verifica su estado, toma su temperatura con la palma de su mano mientras sonríe al escuchar su respiración tranquila, Ace no puede evitar estar celoso.

Para cuando el rubio termina se coloca frente a Ace, observándole atento.

\- Si le haces algo -Empieza- no sólo te las verás conmigo.

Ace sólo puede asentir mientras el rubio, ahora sonriente le da las buenas noches. Decide que ya no sabe qué pensar de esa familia.

* * *

 **Extra: Te juro que no es ilegal.**

\- No estoy seguro, Chopper -Ha repetido eso casi todo el día, frustrando a Chopper cada vez más-

\- ¡Luffy! -Golpea la mesa una vez más-

\- ¡Chopper! -Le imita-

\- Te aseguro que están probadas, son seguras.

\- No te creo nada.

El pequeño suspira frustrado, le molesta que su amigo sea tan testarudo respecto a cosas relacionadas a su cuerpo.

\- ¿Recuerdas la vez que Nami no quería entrar a clase del profesor Crocodile?

\- Ajá -Y Chopper tiene que agradecer a su buena memoria por captar la atención del mayor-

\- Pues me pidió eso -le sonríe victorioso-

\- ¡Oh! En ese caso estoy listo. Siempre y cuando sean legales y no otro de los inventos raros de Kureha.

\- Claro que son legales.

Chopper nunca le dirá que sus mentiras han ganado calidad gracias a Usopp, tampoco le dirá que apenas es el segundo intento en personas.

\- Chopper -Le dice sonriendo- Eres el menor.

\- No digas eso, idiota -Se ríe- Eso no hará que te duela menos -Le dice aún riendo-

\- H-Hey Cho-pper, ¿Es enserio?

Chopper sólo puede seguir soltando insultos mientras se ríe, aprecia que su amigo confíe en el para eso.

Sólo espera que las importaciones que hizo Kureha lleguen sanas y salvas.

* * *

 **Guess what?**

 **Mis vacaciones han muerto ;n; mi horario de este semestre no esta tan feo y me van a dar clases muy bonitas.**

 **Pero bueno.**

 **Gracias a todos los que me leen y muchas gracias a aquellos que me dejan reviews enserio, sé que no he contestado algunos, pero voy a hacerlo, enserio :I**

 **En compensación les voy a dar un spoiler del próximo capítulo: Usopp va a salir uvu.**

 **Por otro lado, perdió Lyon, como siempre, así que tal vez de aquí en adelante apoye a KLG (?)**

 **Ignoren eso.**

 **Gracias por leer (otra vez XD)**


	5. Táctica número 4: Parte 1

**One Piece no es mío.**

* * *

 **Tácticas.**

 **La mejor táctica de todas, la número 4: El grandioso detective Usopp.**

 **Parte 1**

No es muy agradable despertar todo sudoroso mientras se siente un calor insoportable, no, no es para nada agradable, menos aún cuando todavía hay vestigios de 'enfermedad'. Lo primero que hace al despertarse completamente es desenredarse de todas las cobijas y mantas en las que estaba envuelto, no es un trabajo sencillo ni mucho menos, el problema en sí es encontrar donde termina una y donde empieza la otra.

Cuando por fin termina y piensa que al fin va a poder adaptar su temperatura corporal al ambiente y descansar un rayo, Sabo entra por la puerta de su habitación, la cual es bruscamente azotada y maltratada.

\- ¡Luffy!

A Luffy no le molesta, está acostumbrado a la política de no privacidad que comparte toda su familia, lo único que se le hace raro es que los ojos de su rubio hermano se vean llenos de lágrimas mientras aspira las mucosidades de su nariz. Luffy no entiende como alguien tan serio y frío como su hermano pueda poseer ese lado tan sensible y dramático que sólo muestra en contadas ocasiones.

Su ceño se frunce cuando Sabo se arrodilla a su lado tomando una de sus manos mientras continúa el drama.

\- El abuelo dijo que llevabas tiempo sin despertar. -Llora mientras restriega su cara en las manos del menor-

Claro, es uno de los efecto secundarios de haber tomado la 'aún desconocida' medicina de Chopper, lo que más le sorprende es el no haber sufrido de alguna pérdida de memoria.

\- Sabo, estoy bien. -Le dice sonriente-

\- ¡Ahora lo estás!

Repentinamente se ve envuelto en los brazos del rubio, quien lo apretuja y lo apapacha en exceso.

\- ¡Sabo!

\- ¡Luffy!

\- ¡Garp!

Ambos tiemblan al escuchar la voz de su abuelo, se le nota divertido mientras los menores temen por sus vidas.

\- Me alegra que ya estés mejor. -Le dice mientras se acerca a su cama sonriendo-

Las esperadas palmadas en su espalda son más suaves de lo que esperaba, confundido observa a su abuelo sentarse junto a Sabo.

\- Nos tenías muy preocupados, Luffy -Le dice suspirando-

\- Pero ya estoy bien.

\- Si, ya estás bien.

* * *

No fue hasta una semana después que por fin estuvo curado completamente de su enfermedad, su humor comenzaba a mejorar mientras comía la nuevamente deliciosa carne que Sabo le había preparado.

Zoro fue quien le mantuvo al tanto tel nuevo orden, por lo que ya sólo esperaba que Usopp llamase o fuese de visita a su casa.

Claro, Usopp apenas enterarse de que ya estaba bien había llegado a su casa, azotando la puerta de su cuarto al entrar vistiendo un traje negro y unos lentes de sol oscuros, llevaba un portafolio profesional, el cual colocó en el escritorio frente a Luffy, repartiendo los diversos papeles que éste contenía.

\- ¡¿Usopp?! -Sorprendido comenzó a indagar en dichos papeles- ¿Es ésta Vivi? -Le dijo mientras hojeaba el archivo-

\- Son expedientes que el gran detective Usopp consiguió -Le contestó serio mientras seguía sacando más papeles del portafolio-

\- ¿Para qué? -Le pregunta confundido mientras sigue hojeando algunos de los expedientes-

\- ¡Para qué más! -Contesta mientras hace una pose ridicula- ¡Te voy a encontrar pareja! -La última palabra la dice haciendo comillas con sus dedos-

\- No -Contesta frunciendo el ceño-

\- Pero si aún no has escuchado mi grandioso plan -Afirma riendo- ¡El gran Usopp hará que el joven Ace sienta celos! -Baja sus lentes oscuros un poco para observar al moreno-

\- Oh -La sorpresa es evidente en su rostro mientras hojea con fervor los expedientes-

\- Así que, joven Monkey D. Luffy, digame a quiénes escoje -Justo cuando ve a Luffy poner frente a él la mitad de los expedientes le detiene riendo- Querido Luffy, olvide mencionarlo, sólo puedes escojer a dos.

\- Hmmm -Detiene todos sus movimientos para considerar sus opciones- Vivi es bonita -Asegura sonriendo-

\- Ajá.

\- Y es divertido estar con Shirahoshi -Considera un poco antes de afirmar-

\- Bien.

Usopp comienza a recoger los expedientes, acomodándolos en orden los interesa nuevamente al portafolio. Cuando finaliza observa a Luffy mientras comienza a quitarse su saco.

\- ¿Usopp?

\- No pasa nada Luffy -Intenta darse un poco de aire con la mano- Esa cosa da mucho calor.

\- Oh.

\- Bien, hablemos de negocios.

\- No te voy a vender nada.

\- No de esos, idiota.

\- Ah.

\- Vivi estará disponible el viernes.

\- Bien.

\- Y lo más seguro es que quiera que la acompañes de compras.

\- No~ -Luffy comienza a alegar-

\- Vivi no es como Nami, hace compras rápidas porque casi no tiene tiempo.

Luffy le sonríe mientras asiente, esperando porque Usopp continúe.

\- Nami y yo nos aseguráremos de que Ace los vea juntos.

\- ¿Cómo 'pareja'? -Pregunta haciendo comillas con algunos de sus dedos-

\- Así es.

\- Hmmm -Analiza las palabras de su amigo- ¿Vivi ya sabe? -Le pregunta serio, no quiere incomodar a Vivi... Ni quiere que Kohza se haga una idea equivocada de la situación-

\- ¡Claro! Sin ella no hubiera convencido a todas las otras chicas. Hasta Perona aceptó.

\- ¡Usted es el mejor, gran detective Usopp!

\- ¡Lo sé señor Luffy, lo sé!

Usopp no puede estar más feliz, su pequeño amigo confía en él, incluso ha halagado su duro trabajo, sin embargo, lo más importante es que si todo sale bien, habrá hecho feliz a Luffy, y ayudado un poco al idiota Ace.

Observa sonriendo a su amigo mientras repasan los puntos de su plan.

* * *

 **Una tarde con Vivi.**

Vivi le agrada, mucho, puede que no se conocieran en las mejores condiciones, sin embargo, había aprendido a respetarla y a quererla tanto como a sus otros amigos.

Sin embargo, el problema con ella no es que se tarde haciendo compras, el problema en sí es que quiere lo de mejor calidad de las tiendas más elegantes, a Luffy no le molesta, enserio, sólo que no cree que discutir con los empleados por su aspecto cada vez que entran a una nueva tienda sea muy productivo.

\- Yo no le veo ningún problema.

\- Señorita, no podemos dejarlo pasar así, daría mala fama a toda la tienda.

\- Entonces ya no compraré aquí, ni yo ni mis conocidos.

Luffy sabe que Vivi se está esforzando mucho y que no le gusta abusar de su poder, sin embargo, la peliazul no muestra signos de molestia, se le ve centrada y decidida. A Luffy le agrada eso.

\- S-señorita, no tiene que ser tan drástica -El joven que les detiene el paso a la tienda comienza a sudar-

\- No lo soy, todos merecen entrar a donde quieran. -Vivi fija su vista en Luffy, sonríe mientras señala con su mano otra de las tiendas- Vamos a esa, Luffy.

El moreno asiente sonriente mientras sigue a la peliazul.

A sus espaldas el gerente regaña al empleado.

* * *

\- ¿Viste su cara?

\- ¡Si! Parecía que iba a llorar.

Sus compras ya iban a la mitad cuando Vivi muy amablemente le había invitado algo de tomar.

Riendo recordaban algunos de los incidentes.

\- Luffy -Dijo Vivi parando de reír repentinamente- Ahí está Ace -Justo cuando el moreno iba a buscarle con la mirada, Vivi le detuvo colocando una de sus manos en el cuello del contrario- No lo veas, tonto -Suelta una pequeña risa mientras posa ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello- Abrazame Luffy -Susurra contra su cuello-

El moreno asiente abrazando a su amiga, aspira un poco el aroma de su perfume, eso también le gusta de Vivi, nunca quiere llamar la atención con lo que sea que vista o lleve.

Se abrazan un poco hasta escuchar el carraspeo de alguien. Se separan levemente, Vivi le sonríe antes de dirigir su atención al nuevo integrante a quien observa seriamente.

\- ¿Vivi, Luffy? -La voz es un poco sorprendida- ¿No sabía que eran ustedes? -La voz denota molestia mientras Vivi le observa, Luffy no puede ver nada-

\- Oh, ¡Ace!, qué agradable sorpresa -Vivi denota sarcasmo en su voz, sus brazos se afianzan un poco más al cuello de Luffy-

\- Opino lo mismo de ti, Vivi. -Luffy gira un poco su rostro, para encontrarse con el de pecas centrado en fulmimar a Vivi con su ceño fruncido.

\- ¿No tienes algo que hacer, Ace? Estamos un poco ocupados. -Pregunta mientras restriega su rostro en una de las mejillas del menor, quien ríe un poco al sentir el largo cabello hacerle cosquillas-

\- Lu, tengo un pase para dos para el nuevo buffet.

Vivi puede sentir el cuerpo de Luffy tensarse a la mención de comida en grandes cantidades, se coloca de manera en que pueda susurrar en su oreja, Ace es un idiota (Luffy también) por lo que no permitirá que el plan de Usopp se vaya a la basura así de fácil.

\- Hey, Luffy -Captando su atención continúa- Tengo ocho pasases para algunos de los nuevos restaurantes, podemos ir después.

\- Lo siento, Ace -Vivi está igual de sorprendida que Ace ante la rápida negación del menor- Ya había quedado con Vivi para comer -Le sonríe culpable mientras abraza un poco más a la peliazul-

\- O-Oh. -El rostro decaído del de pecas le indica a Vivi su victoria- Otro día será, Lu.

\- Si...

Ambos observan como el de pecas se retira cabizbajo, apenas perderse de vista Vivi observa sorprendida a su ahora serio amigo.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Vivi?

\- Lo rechazaste -Afirma-

\- Si.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Aún no es tiempo -Dice dejando confundida a la peliazul, confiará en las palabras de Luffy por el momento-

\- ¿Quieres continuar, o vamos a comer? -Le pregunta sonriente al moreno-

\- ¡Comida!

Vivi decide que las cosas no salieron tan mal como se esperaba.

* * *

La segunda mitad de su día de compras transcurre de manera normal, Vivi quejándose del mal servicio de algunas tiendas y advirtiéndoles sobre el dejar de hacer sus compras ahí.

\- Luffy, abrazame -Ordena mientras se abalanza al moreno-

Ahora ya entiende el porqué de los repentinos abrazos de la peliazul, Vivi hacia una hora después del 'incidente' había detectado a Ace siguiéndolos, Luffy había decidido seguirle el juego a Vivi, entendiendo las señas que ésta hacía o entendiendo los susurros que hacía.

No se separan hasta que Vive le da la señal, sonriéndole al moreno toma su mano no ocupada con compras para dirigirle a una nueva tienda de ropa, esta vez para caballero.

\- No traje dinero, Vivi -Le dice una vez que descubre las intenciones de la peliazul-

\- No es necesario, es agradecimiento por acompañarme -Contesta sonriente mientras comienza a tomar prensas al azar-

Luffy vuelve a considerar el porque la mayoría de sus amigos le hacen temer por su vida, observa el brillo en los ojos de la peliazul y decide que no va a salir completo de ese día de compras.

* * *

Ya en su casa considera llamar a Usopp y contarle sobre como salieron las cosas, sin embargo, cree que como no pasó nada interesante lo mejor será esperar.

Antes de ir a cenar observa el saco rojo que Vivi le compró que sin duda es de su agrado.

* * *

 **Extra: Guía básica para conseguir algunos expedientes por el grandioso Usopp.**

Paso 1: Localiza la fuente de dichos datos.

\- Señorita Kalifa qué hermosa se ve hoy.

\- Eso es acoso, jove. Usopp -Anota dicha falta de respeto en su tabla de datos-

\- Pero señorita Kalifa, sólo establezco lo obvio -Hace lo imposible por no estremecerse cuando la rubia intenta asesinarlo con la mirada-

\- Le pido que se retire por favor, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

\- Y no lo dudo, después de todo usted es la mejor.

Usopp sabe que tal vez eso le gane su pase directo al infierno o a alguno de todos esos lugares feos que mencionan como castigo después de morir.

\- ¡Oh! Joven Usopp, ¿Necesita algo? -La voz de la secretaria cambia su tono, bajando sus apuntes mientras pone total atención al moreno, aún se siente halagada-

\- Es una nimiedad, Señorita Kalifa, no creo que represente un reto para usted -Hace amago de irse, apenas darse la vuelta es detenido por la rubia secretaria-

\- Joven Usopp, le aseguro que no será problema alguno.

Usopp presenció ese día una de las escenas más aterradoras de toda su vida, Kalifa sonriendo sinceramente.

Paso 2: Hablar con los objetos de estudio.

No fue muy difícil conseguir la ayuda de todas las chicas, la mayoría apenas enterarse que era un favor para ayudar a Luffy había aceptado sin dudar, exceptuando a Boa que había ido a medirse su vestido de bodas.

Usopp suspira mientras acomoda los expedientes por orden alfabético.

Paso 3: Convencer a Luffy.

Fácil, decirle que es para el beneficio de su relación con Ace y aceptará.

Usopp considera que tal vez, si es que falla en su carrera (espera que no) se puede dedicar a ser detective o alguna de esas personas que consiguen información.

* * *

 **Alguna Lectora: Tomaré toda la responsabilidad (?). Muchas gracias por tu comentario :'D.**

 **Shadow: Chopper es amor :3**

 **Sólo contestaré reviews de invitados en los nuevos capítulos, a los otros los respondo luego.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Esperen el siguiente capítulo ;3.**


	6. Táctica número 4: Parte 2

**One Piece no es mío.**

* * *

 **Tácticas**

 **Táctica número 4: El grandioso detective Usopp.**

 **Parte 2**

La siguiente parte del plan de Usopp es más sencilla de lo que se le es explicado, Shirahoshi aceptó sin dudar a ir a comer con él, también accedió a pagar por ambos, a lo que Usopp estuvo más que agradecido (sus ahorros fueron los que más agradecieron dicha proposición).

Así que ahi estaba, siendo observado por Shirahoshi mientras comía, la pelirrosa apenas había probado su platillo mientras él ya iba por el décimo, no es que a ésta le desagradara ni nada, el problema era que el moreno parecía no respirar, y eso a Shirahoshi no le agradaba del todo, ¿Qué tal si se ahoga y ella no puede hacer nada por estar comiendo? ¿Qué si el moreno tiene más hambre y Shirahoshi, por estar distraida no puede pedir una nueva orden? ¿Qué si Ace se aparece de repente y ella no puede hacer nada para provocar celos en el de pecas?

Su cuerpo se convulsiona con ligeros espasmos mientras sigue intentando terminar su primer platillo, Luffy ha parado de comer para observarle seriamente.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

La pelirrosa se sobresalta mientras le observa con lágrimas en los ojos, claro que pasa algo, aparte de todo lo que le pueda pasar al moreno, ella está preocupada por lo que le contó Vivi respecto a su día de compras, si bien estuvo sorprendida al principio, rápidamente se preocupó, no es común que el moreno rechace a las personas, mucho menos cuando tiene 'ciertos' motivos con ellas.

Había esperado tanto para hablar con el moreno, y ahora que lo tenía frente a ella, no tenía la menor idea de que decir o hablar, se sentía nerviosa y preocupada aún, pero el ceño fruncido de Luffy le daba a entender que el estaba aún más preocupado por ella.

\- Debilhoshi -Hacía años no la llamaba así, la nostalgia rápidamente la inundo-

\- ¿S-si?

\- ¿Qué tienes?

\- Nada -Responde rápidamente- Bueno.. -titubea un poco-

El moreno no dice nada, simplemente la observa tratando de adivinar lo que sea le va a decir la joven pelirrosa.

\- ViviMeDijoLoQuePasóAyer.

Siente la vista sorprendida del moreno, aprecia por un lado que éste sea capaz de entenderla cuando se le da por hablar rápido. Por otro, no puede evitar sentirse nerviosa, sin embargo, sabe que su preocupación disminuirá un poco tras escuchar al moreno.

\- Ah -Es lo único que sale de la boca del moreno mientras observa a la expectante pelirrosa-

\- M-me preguntaba -Había comenzado a hacer el curioso tic nervioso con sus dedos mientras intentaba formular una oración coherente, la mirada fija del moreno no servía de nada-

\- Shirahoshi -La voz seria al decir su nombre le hacia sentir aún más nerviosa- Yo, ya no sé qué hacer -Dice con un suspiro mientras oculta su rostro en sus manos-

\- ¿Luffy? -La acción del moreno la deja perpleja y un poco confundida, un Luffy sin saber qué hacer es algo de tener miedo-

\- Es sólo que -Aún con las manos en su rostro balbucea algunas palabras- Ace no parece demostrar interés en mi.

Y esta vez Shirahoshi debe golpear la mesa, es imposible que el de pecas no le preste atención a su querido amigo, es tan blasfemo y poco creíble que teme me esté diciendo mentiras y en realidad él no esté interesado en Ace.

\- ¡Luffy! -Cuando se da cuenta su voz ya ha resonado por todo el establecimiento, captando la atención de varias personas-

\- Shira...

\- ¿Acaso ya no te gusta? -La pelirrosa siente la frustración en forma de lágrimas corriendo libremente por su rsotro- ¿Por eso lo rechazaste? -Ya no le importa, Luffy sólo ha estado fingiendo y eso es algo que ella no puede tolerar-

\- Si me gusta, el caso es qué...

\- Si te gusta entonces deberías decirlo -No lo va a dejar finalizar la excusa que está segura va a recibir, no lo quiere escuchar-

\- Shirahoshi. -La voz del moreno es suave mientras hace señas hacia lo que sea esté detrás de ella-

Gira un poco su cabeza, apenas levemente mientras observa, su escena ha llamado la atención de algunos de los comensales junto al chef, bueno, no es su culpa que Luffy la haya exasperado tanto, sin embargo, por el rabillo del ojo puede ver al inconfundible hombre de las pecas.

 _Oh._

Fija su atención en Luffy de nuevo, está vez le sonríe amable mientras toma una de sus manos. Está dispuesta a hacer lo que sea con tal de ayudarle, no le importa lo que eso implique.

Luffy rodea con dedos temblorosos la mano de la alta mujer, la observa confundido, pero decide que hará lo que sea que ésta le pida.

\- Luffy -La voz de Shirahoshi es por demás muy baja, apenas audible, intentando no llamar la atención de alguna multitud de nuevo-

Su otra mano en envuelta en la otra de la pelirrosa, quien con gesto concentrado decide besar ambas manos, el gesto es dulce y tan sincero que Luffy no puede evitar sonrojarse, nunca más volverá a llamarla cobarde, decide.

La atmósfera generada por el dulce gesto es rápidamente suplantada por un silencio denso y el aura de alguien que está a punto de cometer un homicidio, Shirahoshi le sonríe amable mientras mueve ligeramente su cabeza, señalando a alguien.

 _Ace._

Furioso no es una palabra que alcance a definir el como se encuentra en esos momentos el de pecas, Luffy no entiende el por qué de dicha reacción.

El sonido de algo al caerse le hace fijar toda su atención en el de pecas, que ha tirado la charola que llevaba para así poder usar sus manos y cubrir su rostro, Shirahoshi por otro lado, muerde su labio inferior mientras hace ademán de levantarse, Luffy sabe que va a intentar disculparse con Ace. La detiene.

\- No.

Shirahoshi le observa, enserio, enserio quiere ir a disculparse con Ace, sabe que éste le ha de estar maldiciendo y que posiblemente ya no le quiera hablar.

\- Luffy.

El moreno niega, contrario a eso la guía a la salida, Shirahoshi no saben a qué hora pagaron ni cuándo recogieron sus platos.

Fuera del establecimiento Luffy toma su mano y la guía lejos de ahí, su paso es apresurado y Shirahoshi no entiende su prisa por alejarse de ahí.

\- Shirahoshi -Dice frente a ella-

La alta joven no sabe lo que le pasa al moreno cuando éste la rodea con sus delgados brazos, su cabeza llega apenas al estómago de la joven por lo que es ahí donde ella siente algo húmedo, el temblar del joven le confirma sus sospechas.

Luffy está llorando.

La pelirrosa lo rodea con sus brazos mientras escucha los amortiguados sonidos en su vientre.

\- No sé qué hacer.

El dolor con el que dice esas palabras hacen que algo dentro de la joven de retuerza, quiere protegerle de todo daño qué alguien le quiera hacer, no cree que el moreno merezca pasar por semejante situación.

\- Ace se enoja pero no me dice nada.

Se despega del vientre de la joven para observarla con los ojos húmedos y un poco rojizos, la observa desesperado, está muy confundido y teme entrar en depresión.

\- Luffy, ¿Puedo hacer algo para hacerte sentir mejor? -Lo dice sin titubear y con toda la sinceridad de la que es capaz- ¿Quieres que llame a Usopp?

Por respuesta recibe un leve asentimiento.

* * *

Usopp no quería llegar a esto, enserio, de entre todos los posibles escenarios imaginables éste era el peor.

La llamada de Shirahoshi había llegado como un anuncio del apocalipsis, un evento capaz de destruir el mundo, pues eso era justamente lo que iría a pasar ahora.

 _Rayos._

Toma los expedientes que tanto trabajo le costó conseguir, una vez encontrándolo decide que lo mejor es llamarle, ni de broma irá a esa casa llena de mujeres raras.

Es hora de llamar a Hancock.

* * *

 _ **Extra: El caso de Ace y el no saber como lidiar con sus sentimientos.**_

Siempre ha sido muy sincero respecto a lo que quiere, y en estos momentos lo único que quiere es sentarse y llorar amargamente durante horas.

¿Acaso es un idiota por creer que tenía oportunidad con el joven Luffy?

¿Es su culpa que éste prefiera la compañía de alguna fémina en vez de la suya?

¿Qué pasa con las acciones del menor, acaso es simplemente un juego, o simplemente es así como trata a sus amigos?

Molesto es poco para definir el como se siente en esos momentos.

Duda de todo y a la vez no puede evitar confiar en que todas las acciones del menor sean el plan de alguien más.

No puede evitar sentirse celoso, Luffy enserio no debería ser tocado por nadie, es demasiado puro para que alguien o algo siquiera se atreva a causarle algún tipo de emoción

Decide que si lo ve de nuevo con alguna joven, ésta vez si les separara.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado éste capítulo, lo hice con todo el cariño del que soy capaz :3**


	7. Táctica número 4: Parte 3

**One Piece no es mío.**

* * *

 **Tácticas.**

 **Táctica número 4: El grandioso detective Usopp.**

 **Parte 3**

Hancock no era ni nunca sería la persona 'digna' del afecto del joven Luffy, no, hasta ella misma sabía que no había nadie merecedor de dicho cariño, nadie a menos que Luffy así lo considerara.

Por eso, y no por otra razón había decidido hablar con Ace, detesta a los hombres más que a nada en el mundo, pero lo hace por Luffy, se recuerda, así que está dispuesta a tolerarlo un poco.

\- Portgas -Su voz, aún intentando no hacerla sonar tan agresiva, resuena grave por el pasillo. Afortunadamente el joven capta su llamado-

\- ¿Boa?

\- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? -Sabe que está siendo muy blanda con él, pero no le importa, no hay nadie más que ellos dos en el pasillo-

\- Uhm.

No le deja considerar la respuesta, lo toma de una muñeca, haciendo acopio de lo que aprendió en sus clases de defensa personal le guía a donde ella quiere.

La joven encierra a ambos en uno de los salones de usos múltiples, este es espacioso y bien iluminado, permitiendo así que la joven interrogue al otro con relativa facilidad.

\- Portgas D. Ace. -Arrastra las palabras con desdén- ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones?

\- ¿Disculpa?

La joven Hancock suspira frustrada, es obvio a lo que se refiere.

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero -El joven no hace más que inclinar la cabeza en gesto confundido- Me refiero a Luffy -Porque a veces es mejor dejar en claro sobre lo que se va a hablar-

El rostro del de pecas cambia drásticamente, su ceño se ve modificado por el enojo y la frustración mientras sus ojos delatan tristeza y algo que Hancock identifica como rechazo.

\- No sé se qué hables -Reitera Portgas, la joven Kuja entiende que este no quiera hablar de lo sucedido-

Se recuerda que lo hace por el bien de Luffy, no hay cosa más importante que él en el mundo y después de todo lo que ha hecho, no sólo por ella, si no por todos sus otros amigos, considera que es necesario que este también encuentre la felicidad, aún cuando tenga que amenazar y torturar a Portgas.

\- Bueno, entonces supongo que saldré con él.

Contiene las ganas de cubrir su rostro mientras ruega no sonrojarse.

Con manos temblorosas abre la puerta, apenas salir la azota, dejando al joven Ace dentro.

Es hora de seguir con el plan.

* * *

Usopp no ha hablado, por su propia seguridad sabe que sus palabras pueden (y serán) usadas en su contra, más cuando la joven frente a él porta un aura tan asesina que es casi visible, los ojos de la joven reclaman sangre mientras sus manos estrujan las hojas en éstas.

Llevan 20 minutos ahí, Usopp le ha contado todo lo sucedido a Hancock, la reacción esperada no tarda en llegar, se la nota frustrada y molesta, pero más que nada, decepcionada.

Siente que va a sufrir un paro cardíaco cuando la Kuja se levanta abruptamente, se nota decidida mientras le da la espalda a Usopp.

\- Arreglaré esto.

Es un murmullo muy leve, apenas audible, sin embargo, está cargado de tantas emociones que Usopp no puede evitar temblar.

Nunca debió haberle contado todo a la Kuja.

Suspira mientras revisa la hora, lo hecho, hecho está y Hancock ya debe estar llegando con Luffy.

Jala un poco sus cabellos, lo que sea que vaya a suceder no puede ser nada bueno, no cuando Portgas se nota tan tenso en presencia de la Kuja y dicha Kuja no hace más que sonreír cínicamente.

* * *

\- Luffy.

Su corazón palpita de la manera más rápida posible apenas identificarle en el pasillo, se encuentra con Robin, quien sonríe al ver a la Kuja, con unas palabras hacia el moreno y un movimiento de mano se despide, dejándole sólo con la joven.

\- Hola, Hammock -Le sonríe al saludar-

La joven Kuja cae en cuenta de que su enfermedad ha regresado, por ello sus manos están sudadas y su corazón palpita demasiado rápido, acepta que no le importaría morir así, no cuando Luffy le sonríe mientras toma su mano.

Caminan así por los pasillos, hasta salir del edificio, la Kuja siente su cuerpo temblar mientras su cintura se ve rodeada por unos brazos delgados, se siente desfallecer cuando dichos brazos recorren su espalda.

Ya han salido del edificio encontrándose con el auto de la joven.

Luffy se desploma en el asiento del copiloto, le gustan las personas, entre ellas la Kuja y tiene que admitir que si él no conociese a Ace, lo más probable es que se fijase en la morena.

Suspira mientras espera que la Kuja comience con su 'cita'.

* * *

Las palabras de la joven Kuja resuenan en su cabeza, _esa víbora saldrá con él_ , es lo único que resuena en su cabeza y tal vez lo único que le importe.

Quiere ver al moreno, necesita comprobar que se encuentre en buen estado, que no le hayan forzado a hacer nada que no quisiera.

Lo único que puede hacer es imaginar el peor de los escenarios, uno donde su querido Luffy pierde la inocencia por obra y gracia de la Kuja y eso, es algo que no está dispuesto a permitir.

Decide saltarse su última clase para ir en busca del moreno, supone que estará con alguno de sus amigos, pues es un hecho común que apenas terminar las clases se reúnen para platicar o estudiar, nunca es de otra forma.

Llega a la cafetería con pasos apresurados. Esperando ver al joven moreno detrás de su ya conocida pila de comida entra.

No está. No hay nada. Sólo algunos alumnos que le observan curiosos por su manera de abrir la puerta, otros le observan nerviosos y al fondo, Name le observa molesta, decide que lo mejor es dirigirse a está y escuchar el sermón de la joven, como todo un hombre... A punto de morir.

\- Buenas -Dice apenas acetcarse-

La pelirroja le observa arisca, Ace sabe que no le agrada del todo.

Recibe un movimiento de cabeza como único reconocimiento por parte de la joven que posteriormente procede a hablar.

\- Mira, sé que buscas a Luffy -Afirma con un gesto exagerado mientras revisa su móvil en busca de nuevas notificaciones- Y de una vez te digo, tiene una cita.

El de pecas siente su sangre helarse, siente y escucha el rápido latir de su corazón, agonizante por conocer más de la mencionada cita, no puede creerlo, simplemente no es algo normal, más que eso es bizarro al punto de parecerle una cruel broma.

\- Nami -Su voz tiembla un poco mientras llama a la pelirroja- ¿Por qué...

\- ¿Por qué Luffy tiene una cita? -Le inturrempe burlona- No eres el único al que le gusta, Luffy es muy atractivo y agradable, basta con conocerlo para caer por él -Su mirada es fría mientras observa el próximo movimiento del de pecas-

Su pecho se comprime en angustia y celos, la emoción tan fuerte que no puede evitar que esta se vea plasmada en su rostro en forma de enojo, sin embargo, esta faceta dura poco, dando paso a un sentimiento que Ace no ha sentido desde que conoció al menor, está deprimido.

\- Gracias por la información.

La pelirroja le despide sonriente, el de pecas agacha su rostro mientras sale del lugar, siente sus ojos arder.

Por su mente sólo pasa un pensamiento: _Necesita hablar con Luffy._

* * *

\- Y Usopp dijo que tenía una cita con Kaya -Luffy no había parado de hablar, su voz derrochaba el orgullo típico de alguien feliz por su amigo- Estaba tan nervioso y contento que Nami tuvo que comprobarlo, ¿Sabes que hizo?

\- No -Sonríe ante el exagerado movimiento de brazos del moreno-

\- ¡Nami le preguntó a Kaya si era cierto! -Los brazos del moreno se agitan mientras sonríe- ¿Y sabes que le dijo Kaya?

La morena vuelve a negar mientras suelta una risita, alegre de que el menor se encuentre mejor, y de lo agradable que es cuando se encuentra emocionado.

\- ¡Kaya le dijo a Nami que sí! ¡Pero eso no fue lo mejor, Nami se disculpó con Usopp por burlarse de sus habilidades de conquista!

La morena puede imaginarse eso, sin duda fue buena idea distraer al menor, se le nota más calmado y fresco que esa tarde.

Toma la mano del menor entre las suyas, besa sus nudillos uno por uno, este le observa sorprendido mientras divaga, ella podría hacer feliz al moreno, darle toda la atención y amor que se merece, demostrárselo cada día sin falta y sin que este se aburra de ella, mas es imposible, piensa con tristeza, el joven frente a ella ya está enamorado de alguien más, y ella, desde lo más profundo de su corazón sólo puede esperar que todo resulte bien entre ellos dos. Su corazón no está roto, contrario a lo que todos piensan, está feliz por él pues jamás lo había visto tan radiante y lleno de energía que el día que confesó estar saliendo con alguien, el día en que la rechazó. Suspira contenta al besar el último de sus nudillos.

\- Mereces lo mejor -Dice sincera mientras observa al sorprendido joven-

\- ¿Hancock? -Su corazón late tan fuerte como la primera vez que la llamó por su nombre-

\- Sé que él también te quiere -Afirma con toda la confidencialidad de la que es capaz- Él sólo es un idiota que aún no se da cuenta de lo que puede perder.

Para su sorpresa, Luffy ríe, ríe como no lo ha visto hacerlo jamás, el joven limpia las pequeñas y rebeldes lágrimas de sus ojos.

\- Lo sé -Afirma- Es sólo que es muy denso.

\- Tu no eres mejor que él en eso -Se burla un poco del joven-

\- Hammock~ -Dice angustiado- No es mi culpa que tu no te dieras a entender bien.

\- Oh, pero si no fue sólo conmigo.

\- Hammock ~

La morena ríe, sin duda prefiere al moreno así, contento y sin preocupaciones, le agrada que su relación se haya vuelto más amigable.

Si, le agrada.

* * *

Es la quinta llamada perdida y Luffy está considerando matar a Usopp. Quiere contarle sobre su salida con Hancock y de paso agradecerle por todo su arduo trabajo, pero este no contesta.

Decide que comer es lo mejor, sí, acaba de regresar de su salida con Hancock, pero es un joven en desarrollo con un metabolismo muy, MUY rápido, es obvio que necesita comer algo.

\- ¿A qué hora llegaste? -Siente un escalofrío recorrer su columna apenas reconocer la voz-

\- Ehm, hace rato.

Dragon asiente desde su posición en el sillón, está rodeado por documentos, su computadora y varias tazas de café, Luffy sabe que es ESA fecha del año y considera llamar a Sabo y vigilar su estado actual, que ha de ser igual o peor al de su padre.

\- Bien -Dice el mayor, aún no despega su vista de los documentos- Lu, tu abuelo dejó un poco de comida para ti.

Luffy no puede estar más agradecido, se acerca a su atareado padre con paso nervioso.

\- Te quiero -Le dice tras besar una de sus mejillas-

Luffy sabe que su padre siente lo mismo cuando este sonríe un poco, sip, Luffy lo quiere, lo repite una última vez antes de asaltar el refrigerador.

* * *

Usopp no ha parado de dar vueltas en su habitación apenas salir de la ducha, ¿Por qué siempre que se relaja debe suceder algo? Apenas terminar de arreglarse revisa su móvil en busca de notificaciones o algo, grande es su sorpresa al haber recibido 5 llamadas de Luffy, 1 mensaje de Hancock, 1 de Ace, 2 llamadas de Nami y 1 de Sanji.

¿Qué rayos?

No lo piensa mucho, llama a Luffy temiendo lo peor.

Su joven amigo contesta casi de inmediato.

\- ¿Usopp?

\- ¡Luffy! -No puede evitar sentirse aliviado, el joven se encuentra bien- ¿Pasó algo?

\- Gracias, enserio, por todo lo que hiciste -Usopp siente el orgullo florecer en su pecho- Ya llamé a Nami -Su sangre se hiela, rayos- Y dijo que eras un incompetente -Suspira derrotado, era obvio que la pelirroja iba a decir algo como eso- Pero, yo estoy muy feliz, enserio, gracias Usopp, Hammock fue muy amable.

\- Oh, no es nada Luffy, es lo que hacemos los amigos -Le dice con total sinceridad, Hancock no bromeaba cuando le aseguró arreglar las cosas-

\- Sabes, si las cosas no funcionan con Ace, tal vez salga con ella.

Usopp considera que es muy grosero afirmar algo como eso y terminar abruptamente la llamada.

Suspira, decide dejar a Nami y Sanji para el final, no tiene ganas de lidiar con ellos en esos momentos.

Comienza por el mensaje de la Kuja.

 _Gracias._

No esperaba eso, no a la _'Princesa serpiente_ ' Agradecerle algo a un mortal como él.

Revisa el otro mensaje.

 _¿Dónde está Lu?_

Siente un poco de lástima por el de pecas, más cuando este no sabe lo que podría pasar si Luffy llega a considerar salir con alguien más, decide contestarle con algo actual y no tan informativo.

 _En su casa._

Se felicita mentalmente, a veces hasta el mismo cuestiona su inteligencia.

Procede a llamar a Sanji, esperando que este no le grite ni nada por el estilo.

El rubio contesta al segundo timbre.

\- Usopp.

\- ¿Si?

\- ¡¿Por qué a mi nunca me conseguiste una cita con alguna de esas agradables damas?!

Usopp decide que lo mejor es colgar cuando el rubio continúa lanzando amenazas y quejidos lastimeros.

Finalmente llama a la pelirroja, quien contesta de manera inmediata.

\- Fallaste -La acusación es tan fea que Usopp se siente mal- Así que ahora sigue el idiota de Zoro.

\- ¿Zoro?

\- Si, dice que tiene un plan sin fallas.

\- Bien.

Su conversación finaliza con Nami felicitándolo nuevamente por su salida con Kaya.

Sin embargo, su mente no puede estar tranquila, Zoro es la persona más directa que existe y está un 97% seguro de que algo va a salir mal, muy mal.

* * *

 **Fin de la mini-saga del detective Usopp uvu, espero y les haya gustado. Esta vez no tengo un extra, sin embargo, tengo unas preguntas que me gustaría contestarán y una pequeña sorpresa.**

 **Primero, ¿Les gusta el KiddLaw?**

 **Segundo, ¿Qué opinan del 'omegaverse'?**

 **Y por último, ¿Les gustaría que escribiera un drama/angst? Sé que he dicho que no soy muy fan de eso, pero me gusta en pequeñas cantidades o enserio, enserio muy 'corta venas', tampoco es algo que vaya a hacer regularmente, sin embargo, me intriga saber qué piensan de ello :B**

 **Finalmenre, tengo pensado otros fics con varios capítulos, más no se publicarán vasta terminar este, pero, no soy tan mala, así que les daré un pequeño spoiler de uno de esos :3.**

* * *

Es un secreto para quiénes no son muy cercanos a ti o han sido parte de tus aventuras saber cómo te gustan las cosas.

Ace ya había superado su parte paranoica, ya no le importaba si las personas descubrían su secreto o si le veían raro cuando compraba sus 'artefactos' y 'juguetes', puede que siga sin pareja, pero sinceramente cree firmemente en que la va a conseguir pronto y que podrá usar todo su arsenal de diversión.

* * *

 **Y eso es todo, espero les guste en serio :3.**

 **Gracias por leer y dejar comentarios, los aprecio mucho, muchísimo, no los contesto porque generalmente estoy en el celular y es muy fastidioso, pero sepan que los leo todos y que pienso contestalos :3**


	8. Táctica número 5: Ser directo

**One Piece no es mío.**

* * *

 **Tácticas.**

 **Táctica número 5: Ser directo.**

Ace transpira frustración, la siente en todo su cuerpo, en sus músculos que no han dejado de estar tensos, en el nudo en su garganta que siente cada vez que observa al menor, en la manera en que sus manos sudan cuando lo ve hablar con alguien más.

Las ganas de interrumpirlo y llevárselo lejos a donde nadie más pueda conocerlo son casi intolerables, sabe que no debe sentirse posesivo, pues independientemente de lo que pase respetará a Luffy y la decisión que este decida tomar, Ace sólo quiere lo mejor para él.

* * *

\- Pero Zoro~

El de cabello verde sabía que tarde o temprano se iba a arrepentir, Luffy es muy ignorante cuando se trata de cosas o muy simples o demasiado complicadas, es tan confuso y frustrante que considera llamar a Sanji y dejarle el resto, porque ni muerto llamará a Robin, mucho menos a Nami.

\- ¿Qué, Luffy? -Pregunta por quinta vez, sabe lo que el otro le responderá-

\- No creo que Ace lo entienda.

\- Entonces es más idiota de lo que aparenta -Su respuesta recibe un golpe en uno de sus hombros, el menor le sonríe amigablemente- No creo que sea tan ignorante respecto a eso.

\- No lo sé, Zoro -Dice genuinamente preocupado- Es Ace de quien estamos hablando, y con él nunca se sabe que pasará.

El menor suspira audiblemente y Zoro sabe que va a empezar a cuestionase si en realidad deben seguir con todo eso de los planes de todos o si debería dejarlo por la paz.

Zoro no está dispuesto a permitir que su amigo, aquel que creyó y confió en que podría realizar su sueño como uno de los mejores espadachines del país, no, no iba a dejar que el joven se rindiera tan facilmente con las cosas ya casi hechas.

\- Bueno, entonces él no sabe de lo que se pierde.

Porque es la verdad, cualquiera que no sepa apreciar al moreno y las obvias cualidades que presenta es un completo idiota, y si llegase el caso de que Ace rechazara a Luffy, él mismo se encargaría de hacer arder Roma. Porque Luffy no merece rechazo, merece todo el apoyo que ha brindado, incluso a quienes no lo merecían.

El menor le sonríe, entiende las palabras del peliverde completamente.

\- Además, siempre podrás escoger a la víbora esa.

\- No seas malo, Zoro -Dice entre risas- Hammock es muy buena persona.

Zoro sonríe mientras ve alejarse a Luffy, dispuesto a hacer su cometido.

El peliverde frota un poco su hombro.

\- Luffy pega duro.

* * *

\- Ace.

Lo ha encontrado en el estacionamiento hablando con Marco, claro, el rubio apenas reconocerlo se despide del de pecas, dejándoles solos. Ace lo observa atento mientras un escalofrío recorre la columna del menor, los ojos grises del de pecas se notan frívolos, sin embargo, su postura es la de alguien triste y cansado, Luffy decide tragarse su preocupación y hacer lo que Zoro le propuso.

\- ¿Si, Luffy?

Las palabras del otro son como una puñalada en su corazón, nunca en todo lo que llevan de conocerse Portgas ha mencionado su nombre con tanto sentimiento, es tan raro que Luffy siente que lo ha traicionado.

Aspira audiblemente, ya después se preocupara por lo que el mayor piense de él, ahora lo que importa es mejorar un poco su situación actual.

\- ¡Estoy enamorado de ti!

Y tal como le dijo Zoro, apenas ver la expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad del otro, salió de la manera más elegante que pudo, caminando lenta y confiadamente, pasando a un lado del mayor sin voltear a verlo.

Por dentro, Luffy muere de nerviosismo mientras lucha porque sus mejillas no se tornen rojizas y porque su corazón siga dentro de su pecho.

El auto negro de Dragon le hace suspirar de alivio apenas visualizarlo, agradece desde lo más profundo de su ser que su padre lo recojan.

Sube, espera enserio que el plan de Zoro funcione.

\- ¿Aún no hay nada entre el hijo de Roger y tu?

Su ensoñación termina con las palabras de su padre.

\- No -Suspira antes de continuar- Be intentado de todo, y Ace parece no captarlo del todo.

Para su sorpresa, Dragon ríe un poco, Luffy le observa confundido, es muy raro que su padre ría o muestre algún tipo de expresión diferente a la seriedad que parece permanente en su rostro.

\- Es como Rogue -Dice aún entre risas- Quién lo diría, es un Portgas y todo lo que conlleva.

Luffy le observa confundido.

\- No te entiendo, papá.

\- Cuando Roger y Rogue se conocieron, Roger pasó por lo mismo que tu, los Portgas son demasiado densos respecto a aceptar que alguien muestre algún tipo de interés romántico por ellos, es completamente normal que Ace no haya captado ninguna de tus 'llamativas' propuestas. A ellos hay que decirles directamente, no hay de otra.

\- Oh.

\- Si, oh.

Una sonrisa aparece en el rostro del menor de los Monkey, Dragon sabe que su trabajo como buen padre está hecho.

\- ¿Entonces el tío Roger también hizo tonterías por la tía Rogue?

\- Ni te imaginas cuantas.

\- Hmmmm -A Dragon no le gusta el gesto concentrado que muestra su pequeño hijo en esos momentos- ¿Entonces... -Empieza, como quien no quiere preguntar algo. Dragon sabe que se muere de ganas por preguntar algo- tu hiciste lo mismo con mamá?

El auto se detiene abruptamente, afortunadamente no están tan lejos de casa, por lo que Roger abre la puerta de Luffy y le es empuja colocando de paso las llaves de la casa en sus manos.

\- Acabo de recordar que tengo que recoger a tu abuelo de la casa de Sengoku, antes de que vuelva a pelear con Sakazuki.

Luffy aún se encuentra donde Dragon lo dejó, nunca entenderá el porqué de la resistencia de su padre a hablar sobre cosas personales.

* * *

Es la quinta vez que Ace golpea su cabeza, tiene que ser un sueño, de ninguna manera, Luffy el ser más ignorante respecto a temas románticos pudo habérsele confesado, no ahí, en medio de todos los autos.

Rogue ya les ha llamado a cenar y él aún continúa en su habitación, analizando los posibles motivos tras las palabras del joven Monkey. Lo más seguro es que sea una broma, o que en realidad haya querido decirle otra cosa, o simplemente decirle que le gusta como amigo, si, es lo más probable.

Suspira mientras se encamina a la cocina, la comida de su querida madre siempre se le ha hecho deliciosa y más cuando el aroma de lo que sea haya hecho Rogue inunda toda la casa.

Desea con todo su corazón que todo sea un sueño y que en realidad el ya es pareja de Luffy y sólo está recordando viejos momentos, si, eso debe ser.

Sus ensoñaciones mueren cuando llega al comedor, Rogue nunca los decepciona, su padre ya está ahí, esperando que el llegue para comenzar todos juntos como la buena familia que son.

\- Ese Garp ya me está aburriendo, no sé como lo haga, enserio, pero siempre que jugamos cartas el muy... -Roger calla al sentir la mirada de Rogue, Ace ríe un poco- Ejem, Garp es un tramposo, estoy casi seguro que es la única manera en que Sengoku concuerde con él en esto.

\- Yo creo que las cartas no son lo tuyo.

\- ¡Rogue! ¡Tu hijo se está burlando de mis habilidades! ¿Vas a permitirle que me hable así?

\- Creo que Ace está un poco en lo cierto.

Roger continuó comiendo mientras se quejaba de las trampas de Garp, ignorando los comentarios de su familia sobre sus pobres habilidades en los juegos de azar.

Ace regresó a su habitación con una palmada en el hombro por parte de su padre y un beso en la mejilla por parte de su querida madre.

Mas Ace no puede dormir, por su mente pasan mil y un escenarios sobre lo que en realidad quiso decir Luffy y ninguno de ellos se le antoja lo suficientemente real como para aceptarlo.

¿Y si Luffy no quiso decir eso?

¿Y si es una de las fantasías de Ace?

¿Si alguien le obligó a confesarse?

Su pecho se contrae, espera que no sea ninguna de estas, porque de verdad no quiere ser rechazado por él.

Su sueño no es tan tranquilo.

* * *

Sus ojeras compiten esa mañana con las de Law, fue una noche pesada para el de pecas, a lo mucho durmió 2 horas en intervalos de 15 minutos, detesta que le pase eso, no descansó ni pudo dejar de pensar en las palabras del menor. Lo único que espera ahora es localizar al joven Monkey e interrogarlo, y puede que de paso confesarse el mismo...

No, no hasta saber qué significó todo eso para Luffy.

Lo localiza en la cafetería después de las primeras dos horas de clases, el joven se encuentra comiendo con Sanji y Usopp, ríe escandalosamente (cuidando obviamente no desperdiciar su preciada comida).

Se acerca decidido, necesita saber ya, lo que el menor quiso dar a entender.

\- Te ves horrible -Las palabras provienen del narizón amigo de Luffy, Ace lo entiende, sabe como se ve- D-digo, osea, no parece tu mismo -Los intentos de corregir su error son nulos, mas poco le importa al de pecas, sabe como se encuentra y sólo tiene en mente un objetivo: Luffy-

\- Lu -Le sorprende el tono de su voz, es apenas audible y demasiado rasposo, su garganta nunca se había sentido tan seca- ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo?

\- ¡Claro!

La respuesta es inmediata y alegre, como sólo Luffy puede responder, los ánimos de Ace se elevan un poco cuando el contrario toma una de sus manos, guiándole a uno de los desérticos pasillos.

\- ¿De qué quieres hablar, Ace?

\- Lo de ayer -Menciona sin saber como iniciar esa conversación-

\- ¿Qué de ayer? -El menor inclina su cabeza en gesto confundido-

\- Tu... Ya sabes, tu confesión. -Sus manos recorren nerviosas su nuca-

\- ¡Ah! -Le sonríe amablemente- Pues, sólo dije lo que sentía -Asegura con un gesto relajado-

El corazón de Ace late rápidamente, sus manos se sienten un poco húmedas y me empiezan a hormiguear, necesita tomar algo, lo que sea, de preferencia el rostro del otro y besarle...

\- Bueno, tengo que irme, Sanji iba a explicarme unas cosas, nos vemos.

La sangre en el cuerpo de Ace se enfría, porqué es tan difícil hablar con Luffy sobre ese tipo de cosas, porqué el, el reconocido Puño de Fuego no puede confesarse como una persona normal. Suspira frustrado, ya lo hará algún día. Sonríe, por lo menos ya dormirá tranquilo.

 _Luffy está enamorado de él._

* * *

\- ¿Te dijo algo? -Zoro reza porque su pequeño amigo no rompa, ni arrugue más la camisa entre sus dedos, nunca le había visto así de nervioso-

\- No...

\- Pero mostró algún tipo de reacción, ¿No? -Zoro sabe que fue así-

\- Pues, se veía un poco contento.

Es toda la respuesta que Zoro necesita, con eso ya pueden pasar a la segunda parte, sólo le queda decirle a Nami que le pague, Zoro nunca falla. Es decir, es obvio, ambos D. se quieren, lamentablemente son muy densos y no se dan cuenta, Zoro sólo hizo que el menor tomara la iniciativa, y vamos, que si Portgas pasó toda la noche sin dormir para llegar a la universidad como zombie y que dicha faceta muriera apenas Luffy confirmara los sucesos del día anterior deberían significar algo para Ace.

Ya sólo queda continuar con la segunda parte.

Zoro nunca lo admitirá, pero está seguro que el cocinero no va a fallar.

* * *

 **Sigue Sanji :B**

 **En resumen, Zoro es mucho más listo de lo que aparenta y le dejó el camino libre al joven cocinero.**

 **Ace algún día cumplirá aquello que sus manos le exigen.**

 **Muchas gracias, de nuevo, por leer :3!**

 **Espero y les guste, y pues, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	9. Táctica número 6: Ser despistado

**One Piece no es mío.**

* * *

 **Tácticas.**

 **Táctica número 6: Ser despistado.**

\- ¡Yo le gusto, Marco!

El mencionado no puede más que rodar sus ojos por enésima vez, desde que le saludó en la mañana apenas llegar a la escuela, Ace, muy groseramente no sólo no le había saludado, sino que aparte de ello le había gritado, le había sacudido e incluso le abrazo, el rubio no podía estar más molesto.

Por lo menos lo estuvo antes de entender lo que en realidad quería decir su joven amigo. Y bueno, no le dirá que también está feliz por él y todas esas cosas, pero le desespera que aunque ya hayan terminado las clases el moreno siga allí sin la mayor intención de ir a buscar al joven del sombrero de paja y confesarle sus sentimientos tal como se supone debería estar haciendo en esos momentos, pero no, el moreno está adentro de un mundo de fantasía donde lo único que le importa es saber que Luffy está enamorado de él.

Toma los hombros de su amigo quien sólo le ve confundido, Marco sabe que a este paso su frente tendrá arrugas antes de tiempo y su cabello (lo poco que tiene) empezará a presentar cañas si el joven le sigue estrenando de esa manera.

\- Ace -Comienza- Luffy se te declaró, ¿no? -El joven de las pecas asiente con expresión soñadora. Marco sabe que definitivamente tendrá arrugas al finalizar el día- Entonces -Toma el aire suficiente, preparándose para sus siguientes palabras mientras espera que hagan efecto en el de pecas- ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ?! ¡Si yo fuese tu estaría con él en este preciso momento, afirmándole que es correspondido!

Y sus palabras tienen el efecto esperado, Ace se pone nervioso, incluso se pueden observar gotas de sudor en su frente, Marco no puede estar más feliz, por lo menos así se librará de él y sus molesto comportamiento un rato. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa Portgas se deprime, preocupándole un poco.

\- Soy un idiota, Marco -Marco tienen que contener el 'Si, lo eres' que pensaba decir, primero tiene que saber porqué su amigo se califica así- No he hablado con él desde ese día, ¿Y si piensa que no siento lo mismo por él?

Y esta vez tiene que hacer acopio de toda la fuerza de autocontrol y el cariño que le tiene para no decirle lo que piensa de él, se limita a decirle que en ese caso está perdiendo tiempo valioso, a lo que Portgas reacciona rápidamente, despidiéndose de él.

Marco suspira, porqué le toca a él aguantar el comportamiento de Ace-enamorado, ¿Por qué no a Vista, o a Thatch? Son más sensibles respecto a eso y hubieran convencido al de pecas desde el principio en confesarse, pero no, lo eligieron a él.

* * *

\- Es lo que mejor sabes hacer.

\- No es cierto, yo nunca he hecho tal cosa.

\- ¿Quieres que le pregunte a Hancock?

De sólo pensar en la morena el rubio comienza con sus típicas fantasías, fantasías que son cortadas al recordarse que están en algo serio, algo que sólo puede hacer el pequeño moreno aunque niegue saber realizar tan poco elaborada tarea.

Están en el estacionamiento de su querida institución educativa, por lo que se permite encender un cigarrillo mientras hecha un nuevo vistazo a los alrededores, si, aún no es hora de salida de casi nadie por lo que el lugar sigue vacío. Deja que el humo en su garganta recorra su sistema respiratorio, disfrutando de la sensación del humo recorrerlo hasta que lo exhala, es una buena manera de relajarse, se dice mientras espera que su joven amigo le entienda.

\- Bien...

No es la rendición en la voz del menor lo que hace a Sanji sonreír, es el hecho de que aunque su tono sea derrotado, su rostro muestra determinación, y Sanji, como buen amigo, está dispuesto a aprovechar dicha determinación.

Rodea con un brazo los hombros del más pequeño, guiándole a la entrada del instituto.

\- Vamos a comer, Luffy.

Y Luffy no hace más que agradecerle y abrazarle, mientras proclama al mundo entero que su comida es la mejor, el rubio sonríe, más le vale al pequeño Monkey decir eso de su comida, de lo contrario le pateará el trasero.

Caminan un poco hasta llegar a la cafetería, donde el rubio pasa a un pequeño cuarto en la esquina por la comida de su joven amigo, que le espera ya acomodado en una mesa donde casualmente se encontró con Nami y Chopper, ambos previamente discutiendo tareas y clases.

\- Nami, Nami~ -El moreno llama la atención de la pelirroja cuando Sanji se acerca- Usopp investigó a todas las chicas que conozco.

\- ¿Qué?

El rostro de la pelirroja se comprime en furia y confusión, Sanji sabe que esto va a acabar mal cuando Chopper comienza a hacerle señas a Luffy sobre detenerse, a lo que este sólo sonríe. Sanji ya sabe como va a acabar esto.

\- ¡Si! Usopp consiguió muchas cosas, ahora sé que Robin es más alta y más _grande_ que tu -Y el menor tan inocente como es tiene que hacer énfasis en _grande_ señalando los pechos de la pelirroja- ¡Oh! Pero no te preocupes -Dice al ver el gesto sombrío de la joven- Vivi es más pequeña que tu, y Shirahoshi es la más grande...

Y el esperado golpe retumba por toda la cafetería, Sanji suspira tranquilo, cualquiera sabe que meterse con las 'chicas' de las señoritas es suicidio.

\- La señorita Nami ES más grande que todas ellas. -Dice calmado intentando así controlar la ira de la mujer...-

Como es de esperar no funciona, lo único que logra es que Nami desquite su furia en él, alegando que no debería fijarse en esas cosas y que es un pervertido. Chopper comienza a sacar analgésicos y algunas vendas, preparándose para curar al herido rubio.

El moreno del grupo come ahora que no está sintiendo la furia del puño de Nami, Chopper le cuenta sobre sus prácticas con la Doctorine y lo mucho que ha aprendido, a lo que el moreno sonríe y asiente, Sanji sabe que no entiende mucho de lo que el castaño le dice, pero al menos capta la idea principal.

Las manos estrujando su cuello se detienen abruptamente junto con el comer y la plática de los otros, Sanji observa el rostro de los presentes, observando en Chopper sorpresa, en Nami desdén y en el moreno calma, una calma calculadora y fría que hace que los vellos en su nuca se ericen, no es normal.

\- Hola, Ace -Dice tranquilo mientras limpia su rostro con una de las servilletas cercanas-

\- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento, Lu?

Sanji no puede evitar sorprenderse, la voz del de pecas suena nerviosa y un poco indecisa, la posición de su cuerpo parace sumisa, casi rogando por la atención del otro moreno. Si tuviese en ese momento su cigarrillo lo más probable es que en ese momento comenzara a ahogarse.

La respuesta del joven Luffy es recibida por un atónito Portgas, que le sigue cuando el menor se levanta de su lugar, dejando de lado su aún no terminada comida y la conversación con el castaño; Nami observa preocupada la situación, es todo muy bizarro y poco natural en el moreno dejar una comida a medio terminar. Sanji nota el guiño en el ojo del menor hacia su persona y cae en cuenta de lo que va a hacer el menor, sonríe ladinamente, ese es su querido amigo.

* * *

Ha caminado mucho más de lo que generalmente camina dentro del establecimiento, ha caído en cuenta de que hay varios salones de usos múltiples e incluso varios auditorios, aún cuando ya han recorrido todo el instituto, Luffy aún no se detiene. No hasta que llegan a un área con muchos árboles y bancas, el menor se sienta en una de ellas, si gesto relajado mientras Ace se distrae con el paisaje.

Se recuerda a lo que ha ido y más manos le empiezan a temblar, nerviosas.

\- Lu...

\- ¿Si, Ace? -Luffy cruza sus piernas y Ace tiene que evitar que sus ojos vaguen por las pantorrillas descubiertas, maldice el gusto del menor por los pantalones cortos-

\- También me gustas -Lo dice de golpe, sorprendiéndose a si mismo por lo apresurado de sus palabras y lo mal que eso va de haber sonado-

\- Oh -El menor le observa sorprendido, para después sonreírle amistosamente- Eso es bueno Ace.

El de pecas se confunde, no es la reacción que esperaba del más bajito, esperaba que tql vez corriera a sus brazos para el abrazarle y posteriormente besarle, pero no, el moreno está ahí frente a él mientras le sonríe amablemente.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Si, pensaba que yo no te agradaba lo suficiente como _amigo_ o algo así.

\- ¿Cómo?

El menor continúa hablando sobre su temor a que el de pecas no le quisiera lo suficiente como amigo y cosas así, ya harto de que el joven no entienda lo que él en realidad quiere decir, explota.

\- ¡Tu dijiste que estabas enamorado de mi!

A lo que el menor inclina su cabeza en gesto confundido para después sonreír enigmáticamente, no es una sonrisa enorme y brillante como las que generalmente regala, esta es apenas notable.

\- ¡Oh! -Menciona con falsa realización- ¿Enserio dije eso?

La sangre en el cuerpo de Ace se enfría, las manos se le entumen y su mandíbula duele gracias al gesto de incredulidad.

\- ¡Si! -Le repita sus palabras y le describe el escenario en que se las dijo-

El menor rasca un poco su barbilla en gesto pensativo.

\- No lo recuerdo, Ace -Al ver el gesto decaído del otro decide agregar algo más, esperando que el otro se alegre un poco- Puede que ni siquiera haya dicho eso.

El pecho de Ace duele, ¿Cómo es posible que el menor no recuerde algo tan importante como eso?

Se llena de emociones que nunca ha sentido y de muchas otras que conoce bien, sin embargo, cree que si hace algo para que el menor entienda lo que el quiere decir, entonces todo valdrá la pena.

Coloca sus temblorosas manos en los hombros del otro, este le observa expectante, recorre el cuello y la clavícula con sus largos dedos, apenas tocando para después colocarlas en los costados del más pequeño, este le observa tranquilo para posteriormente sonreír y acercarle a su cuerpo en un apretado abrazo.

\- Te quiero, Ace -Luffy se golpea mentalmente, no debe decir eso, mas es muy tarde y Ace ya le ha escuchado-

Las manos en sus costados le rodean la cintura de manera posesiva, han dejado de temblar y se aferran con mayor seguridad a su persona, Luffy evita ponerse nervioso, o por lo menos lo intenta, porque una de las manos del de pecas se encuentra ahora en su mejilla mientras la otra recorre cariñosamente su espalda. _Rayos_.

\- También te quiero, Lu.

Y para su sorpresa, Ace le besa.

Apenas le roza los labios, como indeciso sobre lo que debe hacer, el cuerpo de Luffy tiembla, no estaba preparado para esto, no corresponde el contacto, coloca sus manos en el pecho del mayor, mas no le empuja ni las mueve, simplemente busca estabilidad.

Ace teme que Luffy le rechace por lo que no se atreve a apresurar las cosas, sus labios recorren los del otro con suavidad, memorizando la sensación y la forma de estos en los suyos.

Se separa del menor observándole fijamente, su ojos están algo dilatados, sus mejillas rojas y sus labios un poco hinchados, Ace se sonroja ante semejante escena.

\- Ace -El moreno llama su atención con un murmullo-

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Es esto una tradición entre amigos? -El de pecas se confunde- Robin había dicho que algunos amigos tienen saludos secretos o cosas así -La emoción en el rostro del pequeño es eufórica- ¿Tenemos un saludo secreto ahora?

Ace evita palmearse la frente, Luffy es demasiado inocente y eso llega a ser un problema para su persona, sin embargo, decide que lo mejor es seguirle el juego un poco.

\- Si, Lu -Cuando el menor hace ademán de volver a hablar y preguntar más cosas sobre su nuevo saludo secreto, Ace decide que lo mejor es interrumpirle- Pero sólo puedes hacer esto conmigo.

\- ¿Por qué? -Su voz expresa confusión y fastidio, Ace ya esperaba algo así-

\- Porque esto es algo que sólo haces con personas muy cercanas a ti.

\- Nami es muy cercana a mi y Robin, y Vivi, Sanji, Zoro, Brook... -El menor continúa diciendo nombres al azar, nombres de todas las personas que conoce, mientras espera que Portgas le interrumpa de nuevo-

\- Si, pero no cercanas como amigos.

\- Pero tu y yo somos amigos, Ace.

Su corazón está siendo apuñalado de la peor manera posible, pero puede que esa opinión que tiene el menor sobre ellos sea capaz de modificarse, por lo que no se mortifica al escuchar al menor hablar sobre lo buenos amigos que son.

\- Si, pero no somos amigos como Nami y tu.

\- ¿No?

\- No, somos más cercanos.

\- ¡Oh! -Y justo cuando Ace decide que ha logrado un cierto progreso, entonces Luffy le sorprende- ¿Entonces puedo hacer esto con Hammock?

Ace debe contenerse de decir todo lo que piensa de la joven mencionada, sabe que debe hacerlo si no quiere que Luffy se moleste.

\- No, Lu, no lo hagas con nadie más que conmigo, ¿Ok? -Dice redignado-

\- ¡Está bien, Ace!

Platican un momento antes de que Ace le acompañe a donde Dragon pasa por él, sólo que esta vez no es Dragon quien pasa por él, mucho menos Garp, es Sabo.

\- ¡Lu!

\- ¡Sabo!

Ambos hermanos corren hacia el otro, apenas llegar al otro se abrazan y se saludan como siempre lo hacen. El estómago de Ace se revuelve en celos y las ganas de empujar al rubio lejos del menor, este le observa cínico mientras aprieta aún más el cuerpo de Luffy contra el suyo. _Calmate, Ace,_ se dice _._

\- Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Ace -Le saluda después de guiar al menor a su asiento en el auto azul-

\- Lo mismo digo, Sabo.

\- Espero que mi querido hermano siga bien -Menciona como quien no quiere la cosa- Sería una lástima que algo te pasase -Le dice-

Para su buena suerte, ya se ha acostumbrado a la faceta posesiva-hermano mayor de Sabo para con Luffy, por lo que le sonríe amigable.

\- No tienes porque preocuparte, Sabo, soy incapaz de hacerle algo.

\- Más te vale, Portgas -Se despide con un asentimiento hacia el de pecas antes de subirse al auto-

Ace observa como al moreno menor despedirse de él antes de pondrrse a platicar animada mente con Sabo.

Siente que el progreso en su aún no relación es muchísimo más lento de lo que esperaba.

* * *

Ambos están en el sillón, las piernas del mayor a los costados del cuerpo del más joven con su pecho en la espalda del mencionado mientras sus manos continúan intentando alcanzar las palomitas en el regazo del menor. Ya recuerda porque no le gusta ver películas con él.

El timbre de la casa suena, antes de que la puerta se abra y que su tiempo familiar sea interrumpido por el rubio amigo de su hermanito, se resigna cuando ve que ha traído comida y otras cosas, por lo menos no es tan mala su interrupción.

\- Sanji -Le saluda, mientras el menor se retira de su posición frente a él, atacando de una la comida del joven cocinero-

\- Sabo. -Le saluda mientras toma asiento en la mesita frente a ellos, apagando de paso el televisor- ¿Cómo te fue, Luffy?

El mencionado devora la sopa del rubio a una velocidad que sorprendería a cualquiera que no le conociera.

\- Me besó.

Sabo siente sus puños tensarse y su ceño fruncirse, como alguien tan _impuro_ como Portgas se atreve a jugar con la inocencia de su hermanito...

\- ¿Y qué hiciste? -Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por el chef, que continúa cuestionando al menor-

\- Le pregunte que si podía hacer eso con las personas cercanas a mi -Sanji sonríe, ese es su Luffy- y me dijo que sólo podía hacerlo con él, se molestó cuando pregunté si podía hacerlo con Hammock.

Sabo escucha atento la conversación entre los dos, le molesta que Portgas haya besado a su pequeño sin pedirle permiso, o si quiera considerar el rechazó de su hermanito, y aunque le moleste en sobremanera la forma en que los _amigos_ de Luffy le están exponiendo, debe aceptar que parece que al fin está dando frutos, porque su inocente y tierno hermano merece lo mejor. Y siempre puede demandar a Portgas.

Platican un rato, Sabo agradece la siempre buena cocina del rubio mientras este le dice que no es nada. Se despiden para posteriormente continuar con su tarde de películas.

Apenas seleccionar una nueva, esta de drama, el teléfono del menor suena en algún lugar de la sala.

Con el aparato en sus manos y la mirada perdida, regresa a su posición entre las piernas del mayor, refugiándose ahí.

\- ¿Pasó algo, Lu?

\- Sigue Nami -El murmullo es apenas audible, pero está cargado de terror y aflicción-

Sabo lo deja pasar, no entiende lo que la joven Nami sea capaz de hacer para que su hermanito se ponga así, no es como si ella fuera una bruja o algo.

* * *

 **Iba a subir esto antes unu. Pero el internet de aquí de donde vivo está raro por lo del huracán y eso.**

 **Pero bueno, aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado como siempre :3.**

 **Crazy: Si, creo lo mencioné en los primeros capítulos.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, sepan que agradezco cada una de sus lecturas, favoritos, comentarios, follows... Ustedes entienden :v.**

 **Ace no sabe lo que le espera (Luffy tampoco) y puede que Sabo se vea en medio un poco XD. Pero no lo sabrán con exactitud aún :v.**

 **Tengan un buen domingo :D!**


	10. Táctica número 7: Querer es poder

**One Piece no es mío.**

* * *

 **Tácticas**

 **Táctica número 7: Querer es poder.**

Si a Nami le llegara la idea o las ganas de dominar un país, no tardaría más de esa tarde y probablemente la mañana del día siguiente en lograrlo, para su corta edad es muy inteligente y sabe jugar todas y cada una de las cartas que tiene y que le son ofrecidas, pero ella no quiere un país ni dominar el mundo, nope, su sueño es algo mucho más sencillo y noble que eso, no, ella quiere viajar, conocer el mundo y dibujarlo a su manera, como ella lo interpreta y con todo lo que aprende de los lugares que visita, no es como Robin y su visión histórica por la vida, ella se enfoca más en lo que le hace sentir estar en un lugar. Mas eso no importa ahora, lleva 30 minutos de desesperación en su cuarto, Nojiko ya le ha llamado a cenar por orden de Bellemere y ha bajado a decirle que no cenará esa noche.

Desde que llamó a Luffy ha comenzado a maquinar distintas cosas en su cabeza de las cuales ninguna le termina de convencer, rayan en lo cliché y ella quiere ser original.

Analiza los resultados anteriores.

Franky: Era obvio que ese tipo de cosas no funcionan con alguien como Luffy, se mete demasiado en el papel y puede terminar hasta haciéndose daño a sí mismo.

Brook: Fue muy bueno, de hecho, el problema ahí fue Sabo.

Chopper: Nuevamente, cosa de Luffy, las cosas mejor planeadas e infalibles nunca funcionan con él.

Usopp: Causó mucha confusión en el de pecas, y eso siempre es un gran logro. Portgas es demasiado estirado a veces, y que Usopp haya logrado hacerle sentir celos, es por demás un logro impresionante, claro, no finalizó de la manera que ya todos saboreaban, pero fue algo muy bueno.

Zoro: ¿Quién diría que Zoro tiene un cerebro funcional? Sumado a lo de Usopp y Sanji es de hecho muy bueno.

Sanji: No tiene que comentar mucho sobre ello, es lo mismo que con Usopp y Zoro.

Suspira, sólo faltan ella y Robin y no sabe qué pasará si en el peor de los casos ninguna logra lo que se planteó desde un principio. Obviamente Luffy nunca les culpará ni se quejará de sus fallas. Pero todos ellos lo recordarán enormemente como: Aquella vez que no pudimos ayudar a nuestro querido amigo, que nos ayudó cuando más lo necesitábamos. Y esa, no es una historia para nada atractiva que contar a sus futuras generaciones.

Regresa su mente al momento actual, no sabe qué hacer con exactitud, sin embargo, sabe que en caso de que las cosas no salgan como ella espera, Robin solucionará todo como la madre que es para todos ellos.

Su cabeza se siente pesada mientras anota unas cuantas cosas en una libreta cercana. Tiene que hacer unas preguntas y antes que nada, asegurarse que Portgas sea el indicado para su joven amigo.

Escribe garabatos y tacha algunos enunciados y puntos a medio escribir. Sabe que se ha comportado como una perra con Ace y que tal vez este tenga una muy mala imagen de ella. No le importa, si el de pecas no puede aguantarla a ella, no tiene idea de cómo va a poder ser el 'apoyo y estabilidad' que su amigo necesita con tanto desespero.

Luffy no le ha reclamado nada aún, y aunque le duela y rompa su corazón, se disculpará por su mal comportamiento si Portgas es el indicado.

* * *

 **Punto número 1 de la lista de cosas por hacer de Nami: Asegurarse de las intenciones del roba-Luffys.**

\- Portgas, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Una sola mirada de su arsenal de miradas hace que todos los que acompañaban al mencionado se aparten rápidamente.

\- ¿Necesitas algo?

La pelirroja se coloca en el lugar frente a Portgas en la mesa de la cafetería, coloca su libreta en su regazo.

\- En realidad sí, me gustaría hacerte unas preguntas. ¿Te molesta? -Su tono denota autoridad, y sabe que Portgas va a aceptar antes de que se lo confirme con un ligero asentimiento- Bien, voy a comenzar.

No quiere joder tanto a Portgas, por lo que le pasa un formulario con distintas preguntas, desde sus gustos hasta algunas preguntas de carácter personal.

\- Ya terminé.

Cuando el de pecas le tiende las hojas y tras Nami guardarlas, coloca la libreta sobre la mesa, abriéndola en una de las páginas más recientes, llena de su caligrafía y garabatos.

\- Ahora te haré unas preguntas un poco diferentes, ¿te parece? -El de pecas asiente- Bien.

¿Qué opinas del consumo excesivo de productos cárnicos?

 _Considero que es bueno, no puede ser excesivo si se come de manera balanceada con otros alimentos._

Nami hace algunas anotaciones, observa a Portgas y su rostro confundido, obviamente Portgas no sabe a qué se deben sus preguntas. Nami sonríe, causándole escalofríos al de pecas. Pobre idiota.

Las preguntas toman un curso un poco más personal, Nami ya sabe cuántas veces a la semana se baña Ace, si sale a correr, si es alérgico a algo, si habla algún idioma extra, incluso sabe el trasfondo de sus padres. Sin embargo, ya es momento de comenzar con lo que en realidad importa de esa reunión.

¿Eres capaz de engañar a alguien? Considera esto: Tu sales con alguien, sin embargo, hay otro alguien que tiene mejores, 'cualidades' que la persona con la que sales, dejarías a esa persona.

 _No, si salgo con alguien es porque en realidad estoy enamorado de esa persona, sería absurdo salir con alguien más sólo porque esa otra persona es un poco diferente de la que yo salgo. No saldría con alguien que no me gustara completamente._

La pelirroja asiente conteniendo la sonrisa que quiere formarse en su rostro, está bien, Portgas está un poco perdonado.

¿Qué pasaría si la persona con la que sales no quiere ningún tipo de actividad de carácter sexual? Hay besos, abrazos y demás, pero no a un nivel tan profundo, no porque la persona no quiera, sino porque no le llama completamente la atención.

 _No importaría, no estaría con alguien a quién sólo quisiese para sexo, nunca me ha parecido correcto salir con alguien sólo para hacer ese tipo de actividades._

Esta vez, Nami no contiene el audible suspiro que escapa de sus labios. Luffy es la persona más asexual que conoce y si besó a Ace fue porque las estrellas y los planetas estaban en correcta posición, tampoco espera que algo así vuelva a pasar y tiene que asegurarse que Portgas no va a rechazarlo sólo por eso.

¿Estás enamorado?

 _Si._

Es todo, Nami no le preguntará de quién porque ya lo sabe, solo tiene que asegurarse de que sí lo esté.

La pelirroja le sonríe, le ha hecho unas cuantas palabras más sin relevancia y ha concluído con un formal 'Gracias por tu contribución' dejando sorprendido al joven Portgas.

* * *

 **Punto número 2 de la lista de cosas por hacer de Nami: Consultar los datos obtenidos con Bellemere.**

\- Nami, ahora no puedo.

La pelirroja lleva quince minutos intentando que su madre le preste un poco de atención, va a salir a una de sus reuniones con la gente de la marina, Saul y Rocinante la esperan en la sala mientras ella ruega por un minuto de su atención de último momento.

\- Pero Bellemere, es importante -Y al ver que eso no capta la atención de la marine, opta por algo más bajo- Es sobre la vida amorosa de Luffy.

Lo siguiente sucede mejor de lo esperado, Bellemere ha dejado de arreglar su camisa de franela para ponerle completa atención, sus ojos brillan con la intensidad que presentan cuando le van a contar el último chisme del momento, y vaya que lo es, Nami no lo negará.

\- Continúa -Dice colocándose frente a la pelirroja-

\- No sé qué hacer, Ace prácticamente como de la mano de Luffy, pero por situaciones pasadas es muy difícil que Ace crea algo de lo que pienso hacer.

Bellemere suspira decepionada.

\- Nami -Dice seria- Yo no te eduqué así.

La pelirroja le observa perpleja, no espera ese tipo de reacción por parte de su madre.

\- ¿Qué? - Pregunta sorprendida-

\- Es obvio lo que hay que hacer. Apuesto a qué incluso interrogaste al pobre hijo de Roger.

\- No…

\- El punto es, que nada de eso era necesario, lo único que tienes que hacer es forzar a esos dos a confesarse de una vez y para todas. Digo, si pudiste organizar una de las mejores fiestas en menos de 2 horas, puedes hacer que ese par de idiotas se confiese de una vez.

La pelirroja considera las palabras de la ex-marine, tiene razón, juntar a esos dos no debería ser tan difícil como ella se hace una idea.

\- Tienes razón.

\- Claro que la tengo, ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que vencer a ese par de señoritas en nuestro duelo mensual de tragos, no me esperen despiertas.

Nami la acompaña hasta la puerta, Saul y Rocinante tienen cara de ya querer retirarse, incluso le dicen a Bellemere que aceptan la inminente derrota, a lo que la mujer le resta importancia mientras les guía al auto más cercano (Posiblemente el de Saul).

* * *

 **Punto número 3 de la lista de cosas por hacer de Nami: Hacer las cosas como ella sabe hacerlas. O también conocido como: Hacer que ambos idiotas confiesen lo que sienten.**

\- ¿Estás segura de esto, Nami?

\- Claro que lo estoy, de lo contrario no pediría tu ayuda.

Camie asiente, no va a cuestionar los métodos de casamentera de su amiga, por ello ha conseguido las llaves de uno de los salones poco usados de su institución, ahora sólo espera que las cosas salgan como ambas lo tienen previsto.

Ahora sólo les queda ir por el sujeto A y el sujeto B… Y rezar porque todo salga bien.

* * *

 **Punto número 4 de la lista de cosas por hacer de Nami: Guiar a los dos idiotas al lugar de confesión.**

Resultó más fácil de lo pensado, para llevar a Luffy a algún lugar sin que desconfíe simplemente hay que mencionarle que hay carne o algún platillo que incluya ese alimento y el moreno se presentará sin dudar, incluso agradecerá. Con Ace simplemente hay que mencionarle que el menor de los Monkey está a solas con Bartolomeo en un lugar e irá corriendo a salvarle del acosador, inclusive han obtenido ayuda del peliverde que ha mencionado durante las clases que comparte con Ace que terminando irá a buscar al 'Superior Luffy' como siempre hace. Nami tiene que agradecerle nuevamente.

Ahora el problema es otro, Luffy no se ha dignado a decir nada, y Ace está molesto por lo del día anterior, no ha superado que Luffy haya mencionado a la joven Kuja ni mucho menos, sin embargo no entiende porque el menor no le ha hablado para nada, no ha recibido llamadas ni mucho menos los típicos mensajes de buenos días buenas noches que el menor suele enviarle a diario.

\- Hey Lu.

El joven parece ignorarle, con la mirada perdida en algún punto fijo y los brazos cruzados, ni siquiera hay señal de que le haya escuchado, sin embargo, para Portgas, la escena es perfecta, puede acercarse a Luffy y abrazarle, incluso puede besarle como lo hizo el día anterior, el problema radica en como actuara el menor.

De repente, Luffy se acerca a la única puerta, con el ceño fruncido toma el pomo con una de sus manos y lo gira, al comprobar que está abierto se gira hacia su acompañante, sonriéndole y haciéndole señas para ambos salir.

 _Fuera del salón._

\- ¿Para esto nos hiciste instalar todo ese equipo de grabación? - El peliazul cuestiona furioso a la pelirroja, todas las cámaras usadas demás material se ha visto enormemente desperdiciado-

\- ¡Franky tiene razón! ¡Nami, no entiendo cómo no los has encerrado!

\- No eres nadie para alegarme nada, lamebotas de Kalifa -Reclama la pelirroja, a lo que el joven narizón se queda callado- No lo he hecho porque sería muy cliché.

Justo cuando Zoro y Brook van a empezar a discutir sobre la falta de romanticismo y la estupidez de la pelirroja, se ven cortados por la voz de Robin.

\- Parece que nuestro joven Portgas va a hacer algo.

 _Con Luffy y Ace._

No, Ace no va a permitirlo, no cuando Luffy está ahí a un paso de él tan vulnerable solo, como nunca lo ha podido encontrar.

Se acerca apresuradamente mientras colocándose detrás del menor cierra la puerta. El joven solo se gira un poco, lo suficiente como para cuestionar con la mirada al otro.

Este decide hacer algo muy arriesgado.

 _Fuera del salón._

\- No puedo ver esto -El joven doctor menciona- Es demasiado íntimo incluso para mí.

\- ¿Bromeas, Chopper? Esta es una de las cosas más bonitas que he visto en mi corta vida. Yohohohoho, corta vida.

\- Brook tiene razón, es demasiado bonito todo -El rostro de la pelirroja posee esa mirada soñadora, la misma que Robin Brook muestran en esos momentos- Nuestro trabajo dio frutos. - Finaliza sonriente-

\- ¿Nuestro trabajo, bruja?

\- Si, todos participamos.

\- No me salgas con esas.

De un momento a otro todos están discutiendo por la cantidad de trabajo que cada uno realizó. Robin simplemente sonríe, aún falta que ella le diga algo a su querido Luffy para que todo esté completo, de mientras, seguirá observando a la nueva pareja.

 _Con Luffy y Ace._

Los brazos del menor rodean con extremo cuidado la cintura del mayor, teme que alguno de sus movimientos no se del agrado del otro y no quiere que este se aparte, no quiere que deje de besarle y acariciarle el cuello como lo hace en esos momentos.

Ace sonríe al deslizar sus labios sobre los del otro, respeta que el otro no quiera profundizar el contacto, por lo menos por el momento, y se conforma con que rodeen su cintura, es más de lo que alguna vez imagino, y está contento por estar en ese tipo de situación en ese momento. Es _perfecto._

\- Hey Lu -Murmura contra sus labios mientras ambos intentan recuperarse-

\- ¿Hmm?

\- ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

\- Siempre salimos, Ace -Menciona frunciendo el ceño-

\- No así -Alega- ¿Quieres salir conmigo, como mi novio?

\- Si, Ace. -Concluye con una sonrisa-

* * *

 **Extra: Trátalo con los Monkey.**

\- No eres lo suficientemente digno.

\- Sigo prefiriendo a Vivi.

\- ¿Se casarán, no?

\- Ace, Ace, Ace ¿Puedo embarazarme?

\- Nadie aquí va a embarazar a nadie -Dice Sabo molesto- Si Luffy te aceptó es porque eres algo como el elegido y más te vale no echar a perder las cosas con algo como un embarazo temprano.

\- Piénsalo, Sabo, si Luffy se embaraza se tendrán que casar y así ambas familias ganaremos muchísimo más poder del que ya tenemos ahora, lo mejor de esto será que el joven Portgas no podrá rechazar a su único y no-nato hijo.

\- ¿Por qué Luffy es el embarazado? Es un Monkey, nosotros no cargamos con la descendencia, nosotros somos el factor clave para una buena descendencia.

Ace solo sabe que está dispuesto a aceptar lo que cualquiera de los Monke le diga, puede hacerlo mientras Luffy esté ahí para sostener su mano en señal de apoyo. Si, puede hacerlo.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por seguir de principio a fin esta historia :'D.**

 **Quiero concluir agradeciendo a todas las personas que se tomaron el tiempo para leer, dejar un review/comentario, mandarme PM en incluso agregarla a sus historias favoritas, me hicieron muy feliz durante el transcurso de este proyecto mío. Gracias :DD**

 **Finalmente, falta el epílogo con nuestra querida Robin, y he de decirles que como ya acabé este multichapter Fic, ahora puedo empezar con otro que tengo pensado desde hace mucho y que he estado compartiendo vía PM. Pero bueno, ya lo verán XD.**

 **Si han leído mis otras historias sabrán que tengo un KiddLaw y otro AceLu por terminar, así que prepárense para las actualizaciones de esos dos, si no los han leído, léanlos no son tan diferentes de lo que en realidad escribo, así que supongo también les gustaran.**

 **Y eso, nuevamente, gracias :DD.**

 **Con amor, Karkstrek.**


	11. Epílogo: La historia de Robin

**One Piece no es mío.**

* * *

 **Tácticas.**

 **Epílogo: La historia de Robin y cómo guiar a su pequeño a la madurez.**

\- Oh, Luffy, ya has despertado.

No es sorpresa tener a la morena tan temprano en su casa, mucho menos un domingo cualquiera, de seguro está ahí para hablar con Dragon o molestar a Garp, o ambos, uno nunca sabe cuando se trata de Robin.

\- Buenos días. -Dice tras bostezar-

El moreno se dirige al refrigerador, como siempre hace todas las mañanas, toma lo que queda de la leche que usaron la noche anterior para cenar y se dispone a verterla en un vaso cercano para al finalizar sentarse frente a Robin.

\- Felicidades, Luffy -Le dice sonriente-

\- ¿Oh? Oh, gracias Robin.

\- No es nada Luffy, sin embargo, hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo.

Luffy bosteza nuevamente, no sabe qué hora es ni porque se ha despertado, simplemente sabe que aún no sale el sol, sus ojos amenazan con cerrarse, sin embargo, el ligero roce en la mano que sostiene su vaso de leche le hace recobrar un poco sus sentidos: Robin, Hablar, Importante. Es todo lo que pasa por su mente.

\- ¿De qué? -Murmura mientras frota un poco sus ojos, tratando de por lo menos mantenerse despierto un poco-

\- Verás, Luffy, cuando uno comienza una relación, hay ciertas precauciones que debes considerar…

\- El abuelo aseguró que no puedo quedar embarazado, así que no hay problema -Interrumpe a la morena-

\- No sólo es eso, Luffy -Contesta con una risita- Verás, habrá veces en las que Ace o tu se sentirán muy 'calientes' -Hace comillas con dos de sus dedos, enfatizando la palabra- y quiero que estés preparado para que sepas que hacer en ese tipo de casos.

\- Siempre podemos ir a la alberca pública -Ante el gesto de la morena añade rápidamente- N-no puedo nadar bien, lo sé, pero hay salvavidas, así que estaré bien, Robin.

\- No es eso, Luffy -Le resta importancia con un simple movimiento de su mano- Mira, ¿No has sentido en ocasiones que cuando besas a Ace, sientes una especie de calor recorrer tu cuerpo?

\- ¡Oh! ¡Si! Pero Ace dice que es 'la materialización de lo que sentimos el uno por el otro' -Menciona recordando las palabras del de pecas-

Robin ríe un poco de manera discreta, Ace es demasiado tierno y respetuoso con su pequeño Luffy, mientras esté confía plenamente en el otro.

\- Si, es eso, pero también hay otras maneras de deshacerse de ese calor.

\- Pero yo no me quiero deshacer de él.

\- Lo siento, no me refiero a eso, sino que pueden expresarse con otro tipo de cosas más, _íntimas._

Las palabras de la morena logran captar la curiosidad del menor, la joven tiene que contenerse para no sonreír y hacer que el moreno dude de la seriedad en sus palabras.

\- ¿Cómo qué? -Pregunta tras unos momentos-

\- Bueno, puedes averiguar qué tocar de Ace para hacerle sentir mejor…

La morena sonrió durante toda la explicación, le sorprende que Luffy no se haya disgustado y no haya hecho más preguntas de las que esperaba (¿Por qué le tocaría _eso_ a Ace? ¿Y cabrá?) contrario a lo que ella pensó en un principio, su joven amigo mostró mucho más interés en lo que ella le enseñó, inclusive expresó sus dudas y preocupaciones, Robin no pudo estar más contenta y orgullosa de él.

* * *

La casa de Ace no es extraña para él, ha ido muchas veces, mas nunca en ese plan. Plan de novios y todas esas cosas raras que le contó Robin en la mañana; sin embargo, quiere intentar algunas de las enseñanzas de la morena, más si puede hacerlas con Ace. Mas no entiende del todo porque a alguien le gustaría intercambiar saliva con alguien más, entre otras cosas, _fluidos_ , como los llamó Robin.

No está nervioso, pero Ace parece estarlo, más cuando encuentra la nota de sus padres, especificando que se diviertan que no llegarán hasta muy entrada la noche.

\- ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo, Lu?

\- A ti -Recuerda una de las instrucciones de Robin-

Las palabras tardan un momento en tomar sentido para el de pecas, no es posible que Luffy se le haya insinuado. Por seguridad decide pellizcarse una vez, y varias más. No, no es un sueño, ni su cumpleaños.

Tras procesar nuevamente la frase de Luffy, siente sus mejillas inundarse con calor, _Dios._

\- ¿L-Lu? ¿S-sabes lo que d-dijiste, no?

\- Si, te quiero a ti -Responde sonriente-

\- Oh…

Tras eso sólo se ven envueltos en un silencio incómodo, Luffy no lo entiende, Robin le dijo que si hacía ese tipo de comentarios, lograría convencer a Ace de intentar todo lo que aprendió con ella, sin embargo, a su parecer, el de pecas no tiene intención alguna de hacer nada de eso.

El menor cruza los brazos sobre su pecho, visiblemente molesto, cuando su acompañante decide preguntarle si algo está mal, el moreno menor le guía a uno de los sillones cercanos, donde le obliga a tomar asiento.

Le observa con el ceño fruncido mientras decide qué más hacer. Sonríe al darse cuenta que en esa posición es más fácil colocarse sobre el de pecas.

Sonriente se coloca con cuidado en el regazo del mayor, quien solo puede cubrir su rostro con ambas manos, no merece estar vivo, no merece que Luffy esté dispuesto a hacer ese tipo de cosas antes que él siquiera las haya pensado. Simplemente no, es demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Mientras tanto, Luffy haciendo memoria de las cosas que le enseñó Robin, decide jalar un poco los cabellos en la base del cuello del mayor, no muy fuerte, ni tampoco tan suave, sólo lo necesario. Por su parte, Ace al sentir el ligero estirón no hace más que estremecerse.

Luffy está preocupado, Ace está temblando, ¿Acaso hizo algo mal?

Ignora el estremecimiento del de pecas, probablemente se haya debido por el frío, por lo que no importa, recorre con su nariz el cuello del mayor, Robin solamente le ha dicho que el cuello es un lugar sensible en algunas personas, y Luffy quiere olerlo, porque huele a Ace y Ace es suyo.

El de pecas no está seguro del límite de su resistencia, menos cuando Luffy opta por besar un poco su cuello, explorando y curioseando, como la persona inexperta que es, sin embargo, lo que hace que casi le empuje hasta la puerta principal es el ligero mordisco en la base de su clavícula.

Con el agarre en sus hombros reteniéndole de esa manera no es capaz de acortar la distancia con el otro, regresar al tipo de contacto que tenían hace unos momentos le resulta imposible.

\- ¿Ace? -Pregunta confundido mientras intenta alcanzar al mayor de nuevo-

El de pecas no le contesta, simplemente se aleja de él un poco, dándole su espacio. En ningún momento le observa más por vergüenza que por otra cosa.

\- No es nada Lu, iré por algo de tomar.

El menor suspira molesto, esperaba poner a prueba todo lo que aprendió, sin embargo, tal como han sucedido las cosas, tendrá que esperar un poco.

* * *

Ace ha tomado los suficientes vasos de agua como para sobrevivir en un desierto. Mas no le importa, sólo espera con eso calmarse un poco y _hablar_ con Luffy.

Regresa con mucha más seguridad que antes.

\- Lu -Dice con un tono alto de voz- Tenemos que hablar.

Para su sorpresa, el menor le detiene con un movimiento de mano.

\- Ace, podemos tomarnos el tiempo que necesites si no estás listo -Recuerda a Robin recordándole que hay un tiempo para todo y que nada pierde si espera un poco más- No quiero apresurar las cosas si tu no estás del todo cómodo -Asegura mientras recorre con dedos seguros el dorso de una de las manos del otro-

\- E-Está bien, Lu -Porque no puede decir nada más, está demasiado confundido para decir algo más-

Luffy sonríe, antes de besarle los nudillos, esperará el tiempo que tenga que hacerlo hasta que Ace se sienta cómodo con esa nueva 'fase' de su relación, después de todo, no le molesta esperar un poco más.

Abrazándose al cuello del mayor murmura unas cuantas palabras antes de dormir en los brazos del otro.

\- Te quiero, Ace.

Para cuando Ace quiere contestarle, el otro ya está completamente dormido, _típico de Luffy_ , piensa antes de estrecharle y acompañarle en su sueño.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **No va a haber Lemmon aquí, al final no fue necesario para que terminara de manera que me agradara XD.**

 **Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia de principio a fin :D**

 **crazy2803: No te preocupes, piensa esto; cuando tu castigo termine tendré muchas más historias que te van a gustar ;3**


End file.
